Jane Returns
by lshd
Summary: Jane returns and a new mystery begins. Can she help find the team? Can Jane and Kurt find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

After months spent trying to find peace, Jane was jarred by the sounds that assaulted her ears when she was once again in New York.

They left the airport and headed straight for the NYO. She was worried about her team…her family, but she would have been lying if she didn't admit to herself that when she realized that Kurt hadn't come for her, but because the team was missing, she'd been gutted. She'd thought he missed her like she had him…she'd thought….

"Jane?" Kurt called her name again.

She pulled herself back to the present with difficulty.

"What?" She asked blankly.

Kurt looked at her in concern.

"Are you hungry?" He repeated.

Food…she knew it wasn't a difficult question, but it was so far from important to her she didn't know how to respond.

"I guess I could eat," She finally decided.

He was still watching her with concern.

"I'll have something sent in, I know what you like," He assured her.

She watched him walk away and looked around the office awkwardly. As she expected her presence had garnished a fair amount of attention. She smiled at some people, then turned and headed toward the locker room. She knew she was running, but she couldn't have stood there a moment longer. She made her way to a changing cubicle and slid the curtain closed. She sat on the bench and drew her feet up to rest on the seat next to her.

The memories were assaulting her. Like a kaleidoscope of colors she saw once more the path that led her here. Her first day, filled with terror and anxiety, finding her way with the team…losing them, her time with the CIA, going undercover with Sandstorm, finding her away back to Kurt. Losing him…

Kurt came back out of his office after placing the order to find Jane missing. His heart felt like it was about to explode as he looked around in sudden panic. He'd thought she would follow him into the office, but she hadn't.

"Did you see where Jane went?" He asked one of the agents.

"I think she went to the locker room," She answered.

Kurt headed that way with a quick step. He wanted to run. Last time she'd left, he'd known she needed space, but he hadn't realized that that space would be so far removed from him or how he'd feel once she was gone. He'd known letting her go was a mistake immediately only to spend many frustrating months attempting to track her down and bring her back home…to him.

She'd been surprised that he was still wearing his wedding band, he wondered how she feel if she realized that not only did he still love her obsessively, but felt it even more now that he'd had to live without her. When she'd run to him, he'd wanted to cry. He knew then that she still loved him it had been there for him to clearly see. He'd been afraid he'd lost her forever. That he would never find her and when he did, she wouldn't need him anymore. He had found her and she did need him, almost as much as he needed her if her reaction was anything to go by. He wouldn't lose her again.

The locker room was empty when he pushed open the door. The longer it took to find her the more his heart raced. He checked the bathroom and came once more to stand in the middle of the empty room. He was reaching panic levels when he heard shuffling. He came to the curtain and pulled it open without even given any thought that it might not be Jane. Fortunately it was her, but although she was physically there, she seemed not to notice his arrival. The look on her face bothered him on every level. She appeared to be terrified.

"Jane," He called softly, stepping into the cubicle and closing the curtain back behind him.

She looked up at him and attempted to smile, but he knew her better than that.

"Are you okay?" He worried sitting next to her on the bench.

"I'm…" She hesitated, "A little overwhelmed."

He had to lean forward to hear her whispered confession.

"I'm right here," He assured her.

"So I guess we need to start a new tattoo database," She realized.

 _What was your first impression….I was terrified…._

"Jane," Kurt scooted closer, "We do need to document them, but I'm right here, you don't have to worry."

"It's been three years Kurt," Jane pointed out, "How relevant could these tattoos be?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "But whoever took our team, they just sent the tool we needed to unlock them now. So there must still be something there for us to find."

"Do you think the team is…okay?" She worried.

"I don't know," Kurt forced himself to admit, "We're doing all we can."

"I'm sorry you had to go so far to find me, I know how important Reed, Patterson and Tasha are. I'll never forgive myself if the delay caused them harm." Jane admitted.

"Jane," Kurt looked down at her in surprised, "I've been looking for you since the day you left. Reed, Tasha and Patterson were just taken three days ago."

"You have?" Jane looked at him in surprise.

"Of course I have," Kurt took her hand, "You're my wife. I knew immediately your leaving wasn't the answer, but I was too late, you were already gone."

Kurt's phone buzzed and he pulled it out impatiently. Seeing that their food had been delivered he reluctantly stood up and held out his hand. "Time to eat."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. He didn't drop her hand once she was standing and she didn't pull away. It was a small step, but one that they both took comfort in.

Tasha looked at Reed and Patterson in frustration.

"How did this happen?" She demanded not for the first time.

"Give it a rest," Reed pleaded.

"No," Tasha argued, "I know you've been over at Quantico so you might be a little rusty and Patterson works in her lab for the most part, but I am an active CIA agent."

"So you suck more than we do," Reed agreed.

"Guys," Patterson protested, "None of us suck. Tasha you know Reed trains with you every other day, he's not rusty and I do accompany the teams into the field. You might be CIA, but we all have the same training, whoever took us knows that training and that's how they were able to get us."

"It's been three days," Tasha raged, "Why are we here?"

"I don't know," Patterson admitted.

They'd been kept together in a room with no windows and only one door. Food was transferred in through a hole in the door.

"Do you think it might be Roman?" Reed asked what they were all thinking.

"Maybe," Patterson agreed, "But for what purpose?"

"To get to Jane," Tasha insisted.

"When was the last time any of us saw Jane?" Reed pointed out.

"So maybe not Roman," Patterson said in frustration.

"Then who and why?" Tasha worried.

"Kurt will be looking for us," Patterson assured the others.

"Just what he needs," Reed worried, "First Jane, now us."

"Do you think that maybe Jane didn't leave…maybe she was taken?" Tasha suggested with a scowl.

"No," Patteson denied, "I tracked her flight out of New York."

"Why would she go?" Tasha demanded in frustration.

"Something was going on right before she left," Patterson told them, "She wasn't acting like herself. Then Allie filed for full custody and Jane decided to leave."

"Allie filed for full custody?" Reed asked in shock.

"She did, but once Jane was gone, she dropped the petition." Patterson told them.

"That's why she left," Tasha sat down heavily.

"They could have fought for custody," Patterson argued.

"You really think that Jane would let Kurt risk losing his daughter for her?" Reed demanded.

"No," Patterson agreed.

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Tasha demanded.

"Well," Patterson reminded them, "You both left. I don't see you like I use to anymore."

"We're still family," Reed insisted.

"Distant relations," Patterson accused them.

Reed sank down next to Tasha, "I hate working at Quantico."

"Well," Tasha admitted, "Keaton is no Kurt Weller."

"If we ever get out of here," Patterson suggested, "You should try to come back."

"Then what?" Tasha asked her.

"Then we find Jane." Patterson insisted. "Kurt's been a wreck without her."

"If we ever get out of here," Tasha looked at her friends in frustration.

"When," Patterson insisted.

"When," Tasha agreed with a smile.

Kurt stood next to Jane while her new tattoos were scanned into the computer.

He studied the body he knew so well and yet not at all. She had her eyes closed and he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up and take her home. He couldn't do that and they both knew it.

Once the procedure was complete, he insisted she be seen by a physician. He'd noticed that she'd lost weight and she hadn't had any to spare. He paced outside the door while she was seen. When the doctor appeared he had a troubled expression on his face.

"What is it?" He demanded immediately.

"She's malnourished and although the new tattoos aren't causing her any discomfort, I worry about the extensive use of the ultraviolet ink. Based on the fading of the lines, I would say it's less than six months old." He explained.

"What?" Kurt looked at the doctor in shock.

"It's hard to see the outline of the new tattoos with all of the ink she already had on her body," The doctor agreed, "And eventually it will fade completely, but I've never come across anyone with this amount of UV ink on them. Since it was done all at once, I worry about the cost to her health."

"You're saying that all of these tattoos are new?" Kurt demanded in incomprehension.

"Yes," The doctor confirmed.

Kurt pushed past him and into the examination room. Jane was sitting on the gurney, looking off at the wall in disbelief.

"Jane?" Kurt moved to stand in front of her.

"They're new," She whispered looking up into his eyes in fear.

"I know," Kurt confirmed pulling her against his chest and rubbing her back.

"I don't remember getting them," Jane whispered against his neck.

"It would have taken weeks for them to heal," Kurt worried.

"Kurt," Jane pulled back and looking up into his face, "This is why I left."

"What?" Kurt didn't understand.

"I kept blacking out," Jane admitted, "At first it was just a few minutes, then hours. I couldn't remember where I went or what I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt worried looking down into her frightened eyes.

"I was afraid that Remi was coming back, or the zipp was making me forget." Jane admitted, "But I've lost weeks of my life."

"When was the last time it happened?" Kurt demanded crowding closer, entering the personal space he had claimed so long ago.

"After I told you I was leaving," Jane admitted, "I didn't intend to disappear completely. I remember walking out of the apartment and then…nothing. I woke up in Nepal, I don't even know how I got there."

"Are you telling me that I watched you climb the side of that mountain, without a rope, all the while you were having blackouts?" Kurt demanded with a tick in his cheek.

"You watched me climb?" Jane was surprised.

"I've followed a lot of false leads since you left," Kurt admitted, "When I saw you half way up the mountain, I knew that this one was real, that I had finally found you. Then I had to watch while you risked yourself climbing…only to find out about your blackouts now…" He trailed off, unable to continue.

"Once I was with the monks," Jane explained, "I didn't have any more spells."

"I don't think they were spells at all," Kurt denied, "I think you were drugged."

"Kurt I don't remember getting any of these tattoos, nor spending any time healing from them…what else happened that I don't remember?" She worried.

Remembering just how extensive the new tattoos were, he felt his fist clench at the thought of his wife being unconscious while someone had such intimate access to her body.

"Jane," Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Why is this happening?" Jane felt her lips tremble.

Kurt pulled her against his chest and held her tightly, "I don't know, but we're going to find out together."

Jane looked up at him with wet eyes before nodding and looking down.

Kurt wanted to lean in and closed the distance between them, but he knew she was vulnerable and it was his job to protect her. Even from himself. He didn't know what happened before and he didn't know what was coming next, but he did know that this time he would keep her by his side. This time he would hold her tighter and not lose the most vital person in his life. This time he would keep what was his.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

I've been enjoying some quality Fics right now…makes it hard to write. I just wanted to thank everyone that's keeping me so entertained. I might make it through the summer after all! J

They'd gone from the doctor back to the office. Jane knew that Patterson's team was good, but she harbored little to no hope that they would be able to crack any of the tattoos without her. She was sitting on the couch in Kurt's office and he looked up at her with disconcerting regularity. It was as if he expected her to disappear at any moment.

She felt massive guilt that she'd brought him to this. After what happened with Taylor, making him look for her had been unbelievably cruel. She hadn't realized he was even looking…she should have.

"Kurt I'm sorry," Jane whispered, "How's Lacy?"

"She growing really fast," Kurt picked up his most recent picture of her on his desk and walked over to show Jane.

"She beautiful," Jane smiled down at the little elf fondly.

"She misses you," Kurt told her.

"She probably doesn't remember me anymore," Jane denied sadly.

"She remembers," Kurt insisted.

"What happened with Allie?" Jane worried.

"She dropped the petition," Kurt admitted.

"What's she going to do when she finds out you had to come get me?" Jane wondered.

"Jane," Kurt turned to face her fully, "I didn't have to come get you. I wanted to come get you. If I had found you earlier you would have been back before now. I wasn't looking for you because of the team or because of the box, I was looking for you for us and what we are together."

"How can you say that?" Jane was generally puzzled.

"Our lives haven't always been easy," Kurt acknowledged, "but I'm the happiest when you're next to me, even when the world is falling apart around us. Don't you feel that?"

Jane looked up at the vulnerability that Kurt had written on his face and she reached up and cupped his check tenderly. "You are the best part of me and no matter what happens, how close or far part we are, that will always be true."

Kurt didn't give a thought to the glass walls of his office he leaned in and claimed her lips tenderly with his own. He'd missed her so much, he needed all of his restraint to pull back. When she met his eyes he smiled down at her, despite their circumstances, happier than he'd been in a long time.

When the door to his office opened, Kurt looked up with a scowl.

"Sorry to interrupt," The man that entered said unconvincingly.

Jane looked at the newcomer with a puzzled frown. She didn't know this man and yet his manner indicated a familiarity with Kurt that was long standing.

"Jack," Kurt acknowledged, "This is my wife, Jane."

"Nice to meet you," Jack moved forward to shake Jane's hand, "I've heard some amazing things about you."

"Jane," Kurt explained, "Jack was transferred in when Reed left."

"I've been studying the new tattoo database." Jack told them and the look he shot Jane made she shift uncomfortably. "It seems to me that some of them might be referencing the old tattoos. I feel like we should combine the data and see if there's any correlation between the two."

Kurt heard the words Jack said and agreed with his theory, however, the way Jack spoke to him but continued to watch Jane made Kurt scowl impatiently. Kurt knew that Jane was a beautiful woman and as a result of whoever did this to her, everyone tasked with unraveling the mystery did as well. That had always made him uncomfortable, but the way that Jack was looking at Jane made Kurt want to…fire him at the very least. He took a deep breath.

"Go to the lab and tell them to get started on a third data base that references both the old and the new together." Kurt told him. Watching him turn and walk away, Kurt looked over at Jane and found her looking down with a flush on her face. Seeing her embracement, he wanted to more than fire him…

"He's new," Kurt explained once they were alone once more, "But he has some important language skills and a great record." He was trying to convince himself as much as reassure Jane at this point. He couldn't fire someone for admiring his wife. If he did that the office would be entirely female. Rubbing his neck at the thoughts he couldn't deny Kurt stood back up and moved back over to the desk.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jane agreed absently. Jack was younger than Reed and more arrogant, but he wouldn't be here if he wasn't one of the best.

"I went to see Allie," Kurt set the photo back down on his desk and resumed their former conversation, "She was worried about Roman and what he might do. She panicked and filed for custody, but when she heard that it was one of the reasons that you left…she realized just how unfair she was being. She knows just how far you'll go to protect Lacy. You've proven that time and time again. She even helped me look for you."

"She did?" Jane said in surprise.

"Everyone did," Kurt admitted, "Reed, Tasha, Nas, Allie, Patterson…hell even Keaton. It was Rich that finally found you."

"Rich?" Jane repeated in disbelief.  
"He's helped us on a few cases," Kurt admitted.

She smiled at that. Kurt and Rich had a tempestuous relationship.

"That must have been fun," Jane smiled, "I'm sorry I missed it."

"Well…" Kurt hesistated, "About that."

Before he could say any more the door to his office was flung open and Rich walked in. Jane looked over at him in disbelief.

 _"_ _There she is," Rich moved to Jane in a flurry of happiness, "You found our girl."_

Jane returned Riches enthusiastic embrace, all the while looking over at Kurt's pained expression in surprise.

"I might have told Rich if he could find you, I would make him an asset." Kurt told her.

"I work with you now," Rich explained, "I was even set up in your old safe house."

Jane closed her mouth and muffled her laugh.

Kurt saw her general amusement and was grateful for another reason. He'd missed her smile and the silent communication they shared and Rich had just given him back both. It almost made the daily chore of putting up with him worth it.

"What do you want Rich?" Kurt demanded, but without heat.

"I wanted to see Jane," Rich said obviously, "But I also want to complain about Jack."

"What's he done now?" Kurt asked. This ongoing feud between the two was already getting old.

"He's infatuated with our woman," Rich accused, his outrage apparent.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked over at Jane, before looking back at Rich.

"He's been getting a little…too interested in the new data base." Rich accused.

"Rich," Kurt saw Jane's blush and tried to alleviate her discomfort.

"No," Rich denied, "I know people, can read them, and he is lusting after our woman."

"That's enough," Kurt was already on his feet ready to remove Rich for the office forcefully.

"Jane," Rich said over Kurt's shoulder, "Jack might be a feast for the eyes and younger than Kurt, but he will never care about you like we do…"

The door closed on this words and Jane looked up at Kurt in disbelief.

"This is going to be fun," She teased him.

"So," Kurt knew that he should stop, but Rich's words still hung in the air and he couldn't prevent the question, "You think Jack is a feast for the eyes?" He hated himself.

"What?" Jane looked at Kurt as though he'd just introduced a new language.

"Never mind," Kurt turned away from her.

"Kurt," Jane walked over and placed her hand on his arm, "I can't even remember what he looks like."

His eyes jerked to her face and he could read the truth there.

"Let's go home," Kurt decided.

Jane wanted to wilt with relief.

"We need to find the others," Jane protested.

"The team is on the case," Kurt assured her, "And you look like your about to fall down."

Jane let herself be convinced.

"So I'm…staying with you?" She asked without looking at him. Had she been, she would have seen his surprise.

"Of course," He agreed before hesitating, "Unless…you don't want to."  
"I do," Jane interrupted.

Those words coming from her mouth took him right back to one of the happiest days of his life. He could still see Jane looking up at him, the antique lace vail Patterson had insisted on framing her face. Her smile had been radiant.

"Kurt?" Jane pulled him back to the present.

"Let's go," Kurt wrapped an arm around her waist and ushered her toward the door.

She went willingly enough.

"Well that's not going to work," Reed said as he dropped down from the ventilation shaft.

"Why not?" Tasha demanded.

"There are bars across the vent." Reed explained, "They're solid."

Tasha looked away from the mess she'd made trying to see if they could punch through the walls. The drywall covered cement filled cinderblocks.

"Patterson?" Tasha looked over at her.

"There's no tech in this room," Tasha reminded her, "I haven't been able to hack what we don't have."

"This is ridiculous," Tasha sank down and sat on the floor.

"Look it could be worse," Patterson reminded her, "We aren't being tortured, they feed us, and we're together."

Reed and Tasha just looked at her.

"I've been working on being more optimistic." Patterson admitted.

"God help us," Reed looked over at Tasha.

She laughed at his expression.

"Shut up," Patterson warned them.

"Oh," Reed teased her, "You know you love us."

"I miss you guys," Patterson admitted.

"We miss you too," Tasha admitted.

"Why did you leave?" She demanded.

"I was sick of having to follow all the rules. Weller never strayed from them and it seemed like it was hindering us…but we were always able to pull it off. The CIA…Keaton, they follow different rules and even when we win, I feel like we've lost." Tasha admitted.

"Well," Reed told them, "I thought teaching was the answer, but seeing these punk ass kids get more arrogant I want to knock them on their ass. That's not allowed, but the way."

"Well," Patterson admitted, "I'm glad I stayed, but we all miss you both. Jane hated every one Kurt brought in. I know it was mostly because she was missing you both, but she actually did knock one of them on their ass when Kurt was grazed because one of them didn't follow orders."

"How was it after Jane…left?" Tasha worried.

"Horrible," Patterson admitted, "Kurt was driven in a way I've never seen him. Not even when he was trying to stop Sandstorm. It was a close as I've ever seen him get where any means justifies the end."

"What do you mean?" Reed worried.

"He released Rich, he works with us now." Patterson admitted.

" _He released Rich_?" Tasha repeated in disbelief.

"He made a deal that if Rich could find Jane he would make him an asset." Patterson told them, "He hasn't been able to do it yet, but Kurt moved him into Jane's old safe house and he's followed a number of Rich's leads. He missed Jane by 24 hours once."

"That must have gutted him," Reed worried.

"He's not the same without her," Patterson agreed.

"Have you had any luck finding her?" Tasha asked.

"I haven't," Patterson admitted, "Finding her flight out was easy, but after that…it was like she disappeared."

"Finding her flight out was easy?" Reed repeated thoughtfully.

"Are you sure it was her?" Tasha caught on quickly.

"Kurt brought in the people that sat next to her on the flight and they identified her." Patterson told them.

"He brought in people…like suspects?" Tasha looked at Patterson in shock.

"He was crazed," Patterson admitted.

"They were able to identify her?" Reed persisted.

"Yes," Patterson insisted.

"How many?" Tasha demanded.

"Four," Patterson told her.

"Did you do a background check on them?" Tasha worried.

"They were civilians," Patterson reminded them.

"What if they weren't?" Reed said bluntly.

"So you think I might have assumed that Jane chose to leave and that's why she's still missing?" Patterson whispered.

"No!" Tasha denied, moving over and placing her hand on Patterson's shoulder.

"Jane said she was leaving," Reed reminded her, "You didn't assume anything, but in light of our current circumstances, we need to consider she might not have left on her own."

"Oh, God." Patterson looked devastated.

"Look," Tasha signed, "Speculating won't do us any good. We just need to get out of here."

Looking around the room, Reed began pulling down the drop ceiling. It was a long shot, but none of them were willing to simply give up.

Kurt opened the door to their apartment and moved aside to let Jane enter first.

He'd been dreaming of this moment for so long it seemed surreal. She walked into the space and for the first time in all of these months it wasn't a reminder of just what he'd lost. She seemed to bring the room to life. Made it back into the home they'd shared and not the prison he'd been in since she left.

"Are you hungry?" He worried.

"A little," Jane admitted, "But I'd kill for a shower."

"I'll make something to eat, you go get cleaned up," Kurt offered.

Jane looked over at him and whispered, "Thanks."

He watched her walk toward their bedroom but hesitate outside the door before stepping inside. Turning to the kitchen, Kurt opened the refrigerator to find little food. He hadn't been really interested in food since Jane left. Changing course, Kurt pulled out takeout menus and made a call.

Jane looked around the bedroom and felt overwhelmed. Everything was just like the day she'd decided to leave. Looking over at the nightstand, she was shocked to see her ring still sitting on the surface. It was as if time had stopped. She moved over to the chest of drawers and hesitantly pulled it open. Her clothes were still contained within it, nestled next to Kurt's. She withdrew a pair of under ware. She opened the next drawer and hesitated. When she finally reached in it wasn't her nightgown she withdrew, but one of Kurt's undershirts. It had been a running joke between them that he was going to have to buy more if she kept stealing them to sleep in. They'd compromised and before she'd known how it happened, all clothes had been banned from their bed. She'd never slept as well as she'd done with Kurt's arms securely around her, his heat warming her soul.

Turning away from her memories, Jane headed into the bathroom. She turned on the water and was surprised to see a new bottle of her soap sitting on the shelf. A survey of the room made her realize that all of her toiletries were there for her use. She was confused, because when she decided she needed to leave, she'd thrown these items into a bag. Kurt had replaced them…

"I always hoped that you would come back," Kurt said from the doorway.

Jane turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kurt," She whispered, heart shattered.

He moved in and pulled her tightly against him.

"I wasn't prepared to lose you then and I'm not prepared to lose you now," He assured her.

"I love you," She whispered into the side of his neck.

His eyes closed and he turned to look into her eyes, "I love you, too."

The kiss they shared was reverent.

"I don't have any food," Kurt admitted once they pulled reluctantly apart, "So I ordered takeout."

"Are you going to join me?" Jane indicated the shower with a red face.

"Is that an invitation?" Kurt teased her.

"You've always had an open invitation and you know it," Jane reminded him.

Kurt didn't wait for her to change her mind, before long they were both standing underneath the shower spray.

They spent precious moments learning each other all over again. She traced the new faint lines on his forehead and he ran his hands down her more muscular arms to her slightly calloused hands.

It wasn't long before getting clean was no longer their priority.

With Jane in his arms once more Kurt did something he'd never done before…he lost control. She met his voracious need with her own. By the time the shower ended, both could barely stand.

"Kurt," Jane looked up at him in shock, "I'm not…taking anything…"

Kurt looked down into Jane's stunned eyes when he realized what she was telling him.

Pulling her against him, he didn't know what his response should have been, but when he felt himself harden at her disclosure it was his turn to flush.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Whatever happens," Kurt assured her, "I'll be happy."

Jane closed her eyes in relief before looking back up at him and giving him a trembling smile.

"The foods going to be here any moment," Kurt warned her, "I'm going to get dressed, don't come out until the delivery man's gone."

Jane nodded her agreement and watched Kurt walk away. Her eyes followed the line of his back longingly. She'd woken up yesterday thinking that she'd lost this life forever…but now she was back and Kurt still loved her. There was even a chance, albeit slim…of a child. She closed her eyes and didn't know if she should be scared or excited.

Kurt wasn't conflicted in the slightest. He pulled on a pair of shorts and top all the while grinning like an idiot. He hadn't planned for that to happen, but the thought of getting Jane pregnant was putting him in a great mood. Looking over at the nightstand he walked over and picked up Jane's ring. He headed back to the bathroom door and barged back in to find her in his shirt. He stopped and smiled. Walking over he picked up her left hand and looking down into her startled eyes, replaced the band that claimed her for his own.

"We're in this together," He told her.

"Together," She agreed.

Leaning down he stole a kiss before the doorbell rang.

"Time to eat."

Jane watched him go with a blinding smile. She didn't know how they'd gotten back to this point so quickly, but her heart was beating fast and her hope was building. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

XX

"Did he find her?" Roman looked at the man in front of him with no expression.

"Yes," The man confirmed.

"And?" Roman waited.

"She's back in New York," The man explained.

"He brought her back?" Roman confirmed.

"She's staying with him," The man elaborated.

"What about the others?" Roman questioned.

"There's no word."

"Keep me informed," Roman told him.

Watching him walk away, Roman turned and moved over to the window. So Jane was back. Guess he was going to have to pay his sister a little visit.

XX

Jane woke up surrounded by Kurt's warmth. He'd managed to almost cocoon her in his embrace. He'd curled around her when they went to bed and she hadn't even thought to protest. What surprised her was that he hadn't turned away from her in the night. In fact he hadn't relaxed his grip in more than…looking at the clock she was surprised to see that it had been over twelve hours. She hadn't slept more than a handful of hours at a time since she'd left. They both must have been exhausted to have slept this long.

When she gently began to extract herself, he tightened his arms, but he didn't waken.

She figured the bathroom could wait and instead took the time to study his sleep relaxed face. His face was so precious to her she knew his every expression. She loved his face relaxed in sleep, it gave him a softness she only saw when he looked at Lacy or when he told her he loved her…Before she could get her fill, his phone began ringing on the nightstand.

His eyes opened and he looked at her with a sleepy expression, his smile was immediate and gentle.

She smiled back before reaching up and smoothing his brow.

"You're going to miss the call," She warned him.

He seemed to snap out of it and turned to grab the phone from the nightstand, tightening the arm underneath her, keeping her against his side.

"Weller," He answered.

She watched him listen while his hand began absently moving up and down her back.

She leaned over and kissed his naked chest.

"We're on our way," He told the caller.

"What is it?" Jane worried.

"They cracked a Tattoo," Weller told her.

"They did?" She asked in surprise.

"What?" He looked down at her.

"It's just that…without Patterson," Jane trailed off.

"Her team is good," Kurt reminded Jane, "But it was Rich that cracked it."

"Wow," Jane looked up at Kurt, "That's two for two."

He leaned down and stole a kiss before reluctantly pulling away.

"He's turning into quite an asset," Kurt agreed.

Jane pulled herself up and turned to get ready, not seeing the intent way Weller watched her walk away.

XX

Rich was glaring at Jack when they arrived.

Kurt ignored the animosity.

"What'd you find out?" Kurt demanded.

"This symbol," Rich indicated the screen shot of Jane's lower back, "It's associated with the Black Hawk Cartel."

"What do we have on them?" Kurt asked.

"Their boss," Jack pulled up a picture, "Is Frank Simon, he's been in charge since his Father passed away under mysterious circumstances three years ago."

"He killed his Father," Rich told them.

"We don't know that," Jack argued.

"Oh, please," Rich scoffed, "He killed him."

"Anyway," Jack continued, "According to our sources, there's some big deal going down tonight."

"What kind of deal?" Jane asked.

"We don't know," Jack denied.

"You don't know," Rich taunted.

"Rich," Kurt rubbed his face wearily.

"Frank's trying to move into Europe," Rich explained, "He's supposed to meet with a family that works out of Eastern Europe to expand his reach."

"How do you know that?" Jack demanded exasperated.

"Because I went to school with him," Rich explained, "And my cousin's best friend's sister is married to one of Frank's higher ups."

"What?" Jack looked at him blankly.

"So your cousin's best friend's sister knows this for sure?" Kurt demanded, used to Rich's intricacies.

"Yes," Rich confirmed, "The best part is that they haven't meet them yet."

"So we can replace them and find out what this is all about." Kurt realized.

"That's the stickler," Rich warned them, "They haven't met them, but the couple coming must be fluent in Bulgarian."

"I'm fluent," Jane reminded Kurt.

"You just got back," Kurt denied, "And I'm not fluent."

"I'm fluent," Jack broke in, finally catching up.

"No," This came from Rich.

"Why not?" Jack asked with a scowl.

"Because the couple is _married_ and no way are you pretending to be married to Jane," Rich told him.

"Grow up," Jack insisted.

"I can do it," Jane assured Kurt.

Kurt had never wanted to deny anything more.

"Give us a moment," Kurt told the others pulling Jane aside.

"What?" Jane looked up at him in confusion.

"We didn't use anything last night," He reminded her.

"Kurt," Jane looked at him in astonishment, "It's really premature to assume…that I might be…"

"Pregnant?" Kurt finished for her.

"I can't just sit it out when our team is missing," Jane argued.

"How long until we know for sure?" He asked her.

"I don't know…" Jane looked at him blankly, "Should I know this?"

"No," Kurt assured her, pulling her against him and rubbing her back. He didn't know how he would react if Jane had experienced this same situation with someone else…he pushed the unpleasant thought aside.

"So what do we do?" Jane asked him.

"I'll see if anyone else can go," Kurt told her.

"What if you don't find anyone?" Jane worried.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Kurt told her.

"I'll see how long before we can find out for sure." Jane told him without meeting his eyes.

He smiled down at her. She was such a contradiction. Shy about so many things, but refreshing bold with others.

XX

"There has to be a way out of here," Reed sat on the floor next to Tasha and Patterson.

"The door," Patterson agreed.

"Very funny," Reed told her.

"We have tried everything," Tasha insisted, "There is no way out."

"Well we can't just sit here waiting," Reed argued.

"Okay," Tasha looked over at him expectantly, "Any ideas?"

"No," Reed admitted.

"Maybe we should try noise," Patterson suggested.

"Noise?" Tasha repeated.

"Well," Patterson reasoned, "We can't get out, but that doesn't mean we can't be heard. If we make enough noise, then someone would have to come to shut us up. That would give us a chance to overpower them."

"Or we might draw the attention of someone not affiliated with whoever's holding us." Reed suggested.

"Operation annoying is a go," Tasha stood up and reached for something to bang on the wall with.

Watching her Reed and Patterson shared a smile before joining in.

XX

Kurt pulled Jane into his office.

"Did you find anyone?" Jane asked him, already knowing the answer. He was wearing his frustrated expression.

"No," He admitted, "We were able to pick up the couple meeting Simon. They aren't talking."

"What did you find out?" Kurt worried.

"I can't do a blood test to check for at least a week," Jane admitted.

"So that's it," Kurt insisted.

"No!" Jane argued, "Kurt we can't just sit this one out. Our _team_ is missing…our _family._ "

"You weren't that worried about our _family_ a week ago," He accused her.

He didn't know who was more surprised at his accusation. Jane looked away wounded and he immediately began to apologize, "Jane…"

"No," Jane interrupted him, "You're right."

"No I'm not," Kurt denied, "I know you. You left to protect us. You aren't selfish."

"That doesn't mean I hurt you less," Jane realized.

"You're back now," Kurt insisted, "And we're going to get through this."

"I know this is hard for you," Jane placed her hand on his arm, "But it's simply a recon mission to get information."

"What if something goes wrong?" Kurt demanded.

"Then we'll deal with it," Jane insisted, "Like we always do."

Looking down into her earnest expression, Kurt relented. He pulled her against his chest and hoped he didn't regret his decision.

XX

Jane was standing in the lab while Rich was going over what information he had on Simon when Jack came over and placed an arm around her shoulders.

She stiffened immediately and Rich stopped talking in mid-sentence.

Kurt was the one that demanded, "Want to explain exactly what you're doing?"

"We're going to pretend to be _married,"_ Jack reminded them. "That comes with a certain level of intimacy. We can't stiffen up when we get in each other's personal space."

Jane looked over at Kurt's scowl and Rich's astonishment.

"We'll be fine," She told Jack stepping out of his embrace. "Nobody there will expect any public displays of affection."

"And there won't be any," Kurt warned him.

"Are you going to wear you actual wedding band?" Jack asked her, "If so, I might need to borrow Weller's matching band."

"That's not happening," Kurt insisted.

"I know this is awkward," Jack assured them, "But we're professionals."

"Plenty of men don't wear rings," Rich argued, "You're one of those."

"Fine," Jack shrugged.

Kurt hated this more by the minute. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack, but it was Jane. He didn't trust anyone with Jane's safety but his team, the one that didn't exist anymore. Even if they found the others, Reed and Tasha were gone. With each pursuing other career paths, he needed to start building a new team.

"We need to get going," Jane insisted looking at the time.

"Stay in contact at all times, if you need an out, tell me and I'll come for you," Kurt insisted.

"We'll be fine," Jane assured him.

Jack reached over and took her hand, "Is this okay?"

"Its fine," Jane forced herself to accept his touch.

Kurt watched them go with a scowl.

"I'm not the only one that hates Jack now," Rich taunted watching Kurt as he watched Jane.

XX

Jane held the wine glass, but drank nothing. This party was lively, but she didn't want to be here. Worst thing was there was no information being exchanged. It was all becoming pretty pointless when a break in the crowd had her stiffening and moving to catch a glimpse of the man across the room.

Jack was saying something, but Jane couldn't hear him through the roaring in her ears.

"Jane?" Jack repeated for the second time.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt demanded from the van stationed across the street.

When Jane moved away without answering, Jack reached over and grabbed her wrist.

She shook him off and continued forward.

"Her name is _not_ Jane," Rich reminded Jack for the tenth time.

Once she had a better view, Jane took a deep breath. It was Roman. She hadn't stood face to face with him in over two years. She didn't know what he was doing here, but her cover was officially blown.

"We're blown," She told Kurt as Roman headed toward her with purpose.

" _What?"_ Rich demanded, looking over at Kurt in dismay.

"Move in," Kurt told the team, heading toward the door without asking any more questions.

"Jane," Roman stopped in front of her.

"Roman," Jane greeted.

Kurt cursed.

"Fancy seeing you here," Roman reached over and took her wine glass, swallowing it in one gulp.

She looked past him to see Simon heading their direction. The sun was glinting off the pool and she looked away.

"Where's Kurt?" Roman asked her.

"He should be here any moment," Jane told him.

"Sorry I can't stay to say hello," Roman shook his head sadly.

"He'd love to catch up with you," Jane admitted.

Just then Simon joined them.  
"I see you've met my special guests," He told Roman.

"Very special," Roman agreed.

"Jane," Jack drew her attention. She stiffened immediately and Roman's head jerked looking over at him.

She realized his mistake immediately, so did Simon.

"Jane?" He repeated suspiciously.

With a small gesture of his hand, Simon turned to retreat.

Jane knew this was bad, but before she could react, Roman made a diving tackle and she, Jack and Roman hit the surface of the pool with a huge splash. The sound of gun fire following them in was unmistakable.  
*************************************************************************************

Kurt was just about to breach the house when Jack called Jane by her given name.

He and Rich shared a concerned look when the unmistakable sound of gun fire had Kurt throwing himself on the door in a desperate attempt to stop the inevitable.

He could hear Jane gasp through the coms before they went dead.

"Jane!" Kurt called, needing reassurance.

There was no response.

The moments it took Kurt to get through the door and into the house were the longest of his life.

His team took the pool to find bodies littering the flagstone. His frantic eyes searched for the only body that mattered. He couldn't find her.

"Jane," He called his voice breaking.

"She's over there," Rich pointed to where Jane lay unmoving.

Kurt fell to his knees beside her, his hands frantic as he searched for injuries.

She was unconscious, but not bleeding.

"Is she okay?" Jack demanded, running over.

Kurt looked up at him with an expression that had the other man taking a step back.

Just then, Jane let out a shuttering cough.

Kurt's eyes flew back to her in relief.

"Jane," He helped her sit up and pulled her against his chest.

"Kurt," Jane's hand came up and touched his face in reassurance, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" He demanded looking around the pool. Simon was dead, as were all of his men.

"Roman happened," Jane admitted.

"Why was he here?" Kurt demanded.

"I don't know," Jane denied, "Jack blew our cover before I could find out."

Seeing how wet she and Jack were, Kurt asked, "You jumped in the pool?"

"No," Jane denied, "Roman tackled us into the pool."

"He saved you?" Kurt looked down at her in disbelief.

"He asked about you," Jane didn't know why she said that. It wasn't as if they had any type of normal family relationship.

"How is she?" Rich demanded impatiently.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him, standing up with Kurt's assistance.

"No thanks to you," Rich accused Jack, scowling.

"I'm sorry," Jack looked away.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Kurt denied, "Get checked out by the medics and report to my office in the morning."

Jane watched him walk away and looked up at Kurt, "Kurt…"

"No," Kurt interrupted, "He almost got you killed."

Jane fell silent, he was right. If their roles had been reversed, she wouldn't have granted any mercy.

Jane spent the next half hour being checked out. Kurt hovered over her as though he expected her to collapse at any moment.

"Kurt," Jane finally stopped him, "I'm fine."

He didn't say anything but leaned down and pulled her tightly against him.

She held on just as tightly, giving him the reassurance he so obviously needed.

The arrived back at the NYO and Kurt followed Jane into the locker room. She grabbed a dry change of clothes from her locker and moved over to a cubicle to change. Kurt crowded in after her and began helping her discarding her wet things. She smiled at him over her shoulder, raising her hands up to assist him removing her wet shirt.

He leaned in to kiss the nap of her neck once it was exposed.

It was only when she turned around that his eyes narrowed on her collar bone. He leaned in to study it more closely.

"What?" Jane worried, looking down.

"There's and address written on your chest." He told her.

She reached up to touch it, "I guess I should be grateful it isn't permanent."

"It must have been Roman," Kurt realized.

"Do you think he's trying to tell us where the team's at?" Jane asked with hope.

"I don't know," Kurt worried, "Maybe it's a trap."

"We have to check," Jane insisted.

"We will," Kurt agreed.

He left Jane to change and gathered a team together. He knew it was a risk, but it was one they had to take.

XX

Kurt entered the building first Jane following closely on his heels.

He cleared each room.

After the first floor proved to be empty he motioned her toward the stairs. As they moved closer, Jane stopped abruptly.

Kurt moved closer, waiting to see what drew her attention. He finally could hear the banging. Motioning the team behind them to go up, Kurt followed Jane to the door that led down into the basement.

She opened the door cautiously and the noise became more pronounced.

He moved around her and led the way down the steps.

They cleared the bottom floor before they came to a door with a solid steel door. Sharing a look Kurt reached for the latch that bared the door. The latch made a screeching sound as he twisted the release. No sooner had the lock mechanism cleared than the door burst opened from the inside knocking Kurt aside. A body hurtled through taking Jane down with it.

Jane only had a moment to glimpse startled eyes, but that was all she needed.

"Reed!" She said breathlessly from beneath him.

Kurt hauled Reed up before kneeling back down beside Jane, "Are you okay?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," Jane assured him.

Zapata had emerged second, but she took in the scene before her before busting on Reed.

"Not the best way to ask for your job back," She told him.

"Jane!" Patterson was overjoyed.

"Are you all okay?" Jane worried.

"We're fine," Tasha assured her, "How'd you find us?"

"Roman," Kurt answered.

"So it was Roman," Patterson didn't seem surprised.

"Maybe," Kurt wasn't willing to commit yet to the obvious.

"What the hell were you thinking running off like that?" Tasha looked at Jane and demanded.

"Tasha," Kurt warned her.

"It's not a cut and dried as you think," Jane denied.

"Families stick together," Tasha accused her.

"I'm sorry," Jane told her, "There's a lot you don't know."

"Well," Tasha insisted, "Start talking."

"Tasha," It was Reed's turn to try and reel her in.

"No," Tasha told him, "It's not okay."

"Maybe this can help you," Kurt reached into his cargo pants and pulled out the key to Jane's new tattoos. "Ready?"

When Jane nodded he placed the key against her neck and her new tattoos began to glow.

"Holy glow stick," Reed looked at her stupefied.

"How'd this happen?" Tasha demanded, mollified.

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

"How do you not know?" Patterson didn't understand.

"I don't know where they came from, or when I got them. " Jane explained.

"How could we have missed this all this time?" Patterson looked at Kurt.

"They're new," Kurt explained.

"New?" Reed repeated.

"And you don't remember?" Tasha worried.

"No," Jane told them.

"It would have taken weeks for them to all heal." Patterson insisted.

"I've lost about two months," Jane told them, "I remember leaving our apartment…then nothing."

"So she didn't leave on her own," Patterson looked devastated.

"This is not your fault," Tasha insisted.

"Of course it's not," Jane agreed.

"What did Tasha mean about wanting your old job back?" Kurt asked Reed bluntly.

"Quantico was a mistake," Reed admitted, "And Tasha hates the CIA."

"Is that true?" Kurt looked at Tasha.

"Yeah," She admitted.

"Well," Kurt looked over at Jane, "We have a new case and I could sure use some good people."

"Do you mean it?" Patterson demanded looking over at her friends.

"Well I sure as hell don't want anyone else watching my back." Kurt admitted.

"I'm in," Reed immediately agreed.

"Tasha?" Kurt asked her.

"Like you could do this without me," She scoffed.

"Welcome back," Kurt smiled looking over at Jane and seeing her relieved expression.

The three watched on with a collective sigh of relief. They didn't know what was going on or what lay in store for them, but each of them knew that they had a better chance of defeating it together than apart.

The team was finally back together…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

Jane stood in the kitchen wearing Kurt's shirt. She was making breakfast. Cooking had never been her thing, but she'd worked in a diner while she was on her own and had become reasonably good at breakfast. Lunch and dinner were another story all together, but this she could do. She wanted to do something to show Kurt that she was worth the all the trouble she regularly brought into his life.

Looking down at the plate she realized just how pathetic her attempt was. The food looked good enough, but how did you compare risking someone's life with pancakes and bacon?

Suddenly arms came around her from behind. She jumped. She'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"You made breakfast?" Kurt nuzzled her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

"Morning," Jane said huskily, looking over her shoulder at him.

"When did you learn how to do this?" Kurt asked looking down at the plate impressed.

"I worked in a diner…while I was gone." Jane admitted.

Kurt's arms tightened around her briefly. He hated that there was anything about her he didn't know. Before she'd left, he'd known everything there was to know about her and now he felt the need to learn everything again. He wanted all parts of her. He knew it was unreasonable, but he couldn't deny the need.

"It looks great," He assured her, picking up his plate.

She turned off the stove and grabbed her own plate. Following after him, she sat next to him at the dining room table.

He began eating before looking up at her again, "Where was the diner and how long did you work there?"

"It was just outside Amsterdam," Jane told him, "I was there for three weeks. I thought the chef was going to fire me. He swears he'd never encountered anyone that should be banned from the kitchen more than me. He spent hours teaching me how to make decent pancakes."

"What was his name?" Kurt encouraged.

"Chef Levi Van der Burge," Jane said with a smile, "But everyone just called him Chef."

"Why'd you leave?" Kurt asked her.

"It was time," Jane told him looking down.

"Did something happen?" Kurt worried.

"No," Jane denied, "I left before anything could happen. Obviously, the less time people spend around me, the better off they'll be."

"Jane," Kurt reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"NO," Jane insisted, "You better than anyone should know the price that's paid for being around me."

"It's been a privilege to be around you," Kurt denied, "And if I have anything to say about it we'll have at least another forty plus years to look forward to."

He couldn't mean that. Jane looked up and saw only sincerity radiating from him.

"Kurt," She whispered her eyes filling up with tears.

"Jane," Kurt explained patiently, "I would rather die standing next to you than live without you."

The tears fell. Kurt stood up and pulled her from her chair. Lifting her up, he moved over to the couch and pulled her down on his lap. Rubbing her back he held her while she cried. Once she was done, he wiped her face and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't long before breakfast was forgotten…

XX

"Okay," Rich looked at Patterson seriously, "I know you're in charge of this lab…but in your absence we've developed a rhythm."

Patterson just looked at him.

"I actually work there now." Rich indicated the place she was standing.

She said nothing, but she didn't move, just continued to look at him.

Rich fidgeted before turning away, "Fine, you don't have to be that way…" He huffed.

Patterson shook her head as she watched him claim another monitor before turning her attention back to the screen in front of her.

"How do you put up with that?" Tasha asked from the doorway.

Patterson turned to her with a genuine smile.

"I thought you had to give notice," She said.

"Naw," Tasha denied, "Kurt spoke with Keaton and he put me on loan to the FBI while I worked out my notice."

"That's not like him," Reed said from the doorway.

"Reed!" Patterson couldn't hide her delight.

"Okay," Tasha accused him, "No way Quantico released you without notice."

"What did Kurt do?" Patterson asked.

"Actually," Reed admitted, "It was Jane."

"Jane?" Patterson repeated blankly.

"She offered to give the new recruits a beat down…I mean a seminar on fighting techniques."

"So she found a way to kick their asses, you must be jealous." Tasha taunted.

"That's not happening," Kurt said from the doorway. Jane followed closely after him and poked him in the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Reed worried.

"Jane might be pregnant," Kurt explained unabashed.

The room seemed to freeze. Jane stared at Kurt in shock.  
"Please let it be true," Rich rushed over to give Jane a hug.

"Wow," Tasha taunted, "Someone wasn't wasting any time."

"We don't know for sure…" Jane said stiffly from inside Rich's embrace.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later," Kurt insisted.

Paterson watched this interesting dynamic quietly. Jane looked shell shocked, but Kurt…he looked strangely satisfied.

"When will you know for sure?" Reed asked shaking Kurt's hand.

"We're going to have Patterson run a blood test in a few days," Kurt admitted.

Jane was looking at Kurt with a puzzled expression. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was pleased with the possibility. She remembered his turmoil when he found out that Allie was pregnant…surely accidently getting her pregnant wouldn't be any different.

"You seem pleased," Patterson pointed out the obvious.

"I can't wait," Kurt admitted, "Even if she's not pregnant right now, I'm hoping we can start growing our family sooner rather than later."

"Jane you okay?" Tasha was watching her friend closely.

"Yeah," Jane assured her, still pale.

Kurt moved back over and threw his arm around her, pulling against him and rubbing her back.

She clutched him back tightly, needing an anchor after his comments.

"I take it this wasn't planned?" Tasha said bluntly.

"Tasha!" Reed chastised her.

"No," Kurt agreed, "But now that there's the possibility, it's all I can think about. Can you imagine a miniature Jane?"

Jane was looking up at Kurt with an expression that felt almost too intimate for them to see. All the love she felt for him was so evident that the team relaxed and moved in to congratulate them on the possibility.

"So she won't be demonstrating any fighting techniques. She'll just be giving instruction. You'll have to do your own ass kicking for her." Kurt suggested.

"Oh," Reed smiled, "I'm so in."

The team laughed at his glee.

"So," Kurt looked over at Patterson, "Have we found any evidence on who abducted you?"

"We're leaning toward Roman," Patterson admitted looking at Jane in concern, "But only because he provided her the address of where we were being held. There's no corroborating evidence that it was him."

"Why would he do that?" Jane worried.

"Someone wanted you back," Kurt reminded her.

"Someone besides us," Patterson agreed.

Kurt looked down at his watch, "I have a meeting."

"Is it with Jack?" Jane worried.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed.

"Kurt…" She worried.

"He almost got you killed," Kurt reminded her.

"He's young," Jane reminded him.

"Well," Kurt insisted, "If he wants the chance to be old, he either needs more training or a different line of work."

Jane couldn't deny his statement. She felt him tighten his arms around her in reassurance before turning to head back to his office.

"He's right," Rich insisted.

"I know," Jane admitted sadly.

Jack was waiting when Kurt arrived back at his office.

"Am I fired?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Reassigned," Kurt corrected.

"Someplace far from here?" Jack didn't look surprised.

"Not so far," Kurt denied, "But someplace you can get the additional training that you need."

"That's not fair," Jack denied, "You're making an emotional decision because your wife was in the line of fire."

Kurt actually laughed at that. "Do you want to know how many times I have seen my wife in a life threatening situation? Too many to count," Kurt admitted, "The one thing I know about her and the rest of my team is that they are reliable. I can count on them to have my back and each other's. We trust each other and know because of that, we are able to do what most people can't. I won't risk that dynamic because you have confidence in yourself. It isn't you that needs to believe in yourself, it's us that need to believe in you, and to put it bluntly, I don't."

"I can be a key member of this team." Jack insisted.

"Maybe," Kurt agreed, "Eventually, but not right now."

"You're making a mistake," Jack argued.

"Well," Kurt didn't agree or disagree, "It's my mistake to make."

Jack turned and stormed from the office.

Kurt didn't give him a second thought. His job required him to make some difficult decisions, but that hadn't been one of them. He didn't regret it and he doubted he ever would.

XX

Jane looked over at Patterson and Tasha.

"What's the matter with you?" Tasha asked bluntly.

"I'm scared to death," Jane admitted.

"Don't you want to have Kurt's child?" Patterson worried.

"Of course," Jane admitted, "But with the new tattoos, whoever abducted you and Roman back on the scene, what if something happens?"

"We won't let anything happen," Tasha said fiercely.

"How am I supposed to sit out field work right now?" Jane worried.

"You don't have to completely sit out field work," Patterson assured her.

"Are you kidding?" Jane looked between the two of them, "Kurt will be impossible. Just the possibility that I might be pregnant has him becoming a Neanderthal, can you imagine what he'll be like if I actually am?"

"I think it's cute." Patterson said with a smile.

"Okay," Tasha conceded, "You're screwed."

"Not to mention that he announced the possibility in front of Rich…I mean it's one thing to tell the three of you, but to tell Rich?" Jane shook her head in disbelief.

"He seems pretty proud of himself," Patterson admitted with a smile.

"He'd different from before," Tasha admitted, "I think that Allie was over four months pregnant before he told anyone."

"Well, he's certainly not waiting this time. You'd be what…not even a week pregnant yet?" Patterson smiled.

"So you think this is different for him?" Jane worried, "It wasn't planned. You don't think he feels like it might be a mistake?"

When both ladies just looked at her before bursting out laughing Jane couldn't help the hurt expression that came over her face.

"No," Patterson placed her hand on Jane's arm in reassurance, "It is a very different situation getting your wife pregnant and getting a casual lover pregnant. I would say that Kurt could not be more excited. It might have been an accident, but he's not exactly a man full of regret."

"Do you want this baby if you're pregnant?" Tasha asked bluntly.

"There is nothing I want more than to have Kurt's baby," Jane admitted, "But what if I'm a terrible mother. My Mom wasn't exactly a good role model. I don't want to ruin their lives."

"Jane," Tasha shook her head, "I've never met anyone more determined to protect people than you. Look how many times you saved our ass. You're going to be a great Mom and the kid will have us too. Even if you and Kurt suck, this child will have the coolest Aunts and Uncle in the world."

Jane felt weepy all of a sudden. She stood up and hugged both Tasha and Patterson tightly as they smiled at each other over Jane's shoulder.

XX

Jane opened the door to the locker room and entered silently. She didn't know what to think about the last few days. She'd gone from thinking she could never come home, to being here and happier than she'd ever thought possible. Kurt was determined to mend the rift between them and the team was back.

She moved over to her locker and opened it looking for some lotion. Her hands were so dry they itched. She rubbed them together before moving her things around searching.

"I was transferred," Jack said from behind her.

Jane looked over her shoulder in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Jane told him, "But you have to know you weren't ready."

"Not ready?" Jack scoffed, "Let's be honest, I was a threat."

"To our safety," Jane agreed.

"This is your fault," Jack accused, "If you hadn't come back, Weller could have remained objective."

"You called me by my real name during an op," Jane reminded him, "That makes it your fault."

"You're real name?" Jack scoffed, "Jane isn't your real name."

"The more you attempt to blame me, Weller or anyone else, the more evident it becomes that you aren't ready." Jane insisted.

Jack lost his cool. Rushing up he crowded her before slammed his fist against the locker next to her head. He didn't know what he expected, but her complete lack of response only infuriated him further.

"You aren't human," Jack accused looking down at her in contempt, "You're a robot."

Suddenly he was pulled away and slammed into the locker. Reed subdued him before turning to Jane and looking her over in concern.

"You okay?" He demanded.

She nodded without speaking.

"Well," Reed looked back at Jack in contempt, "You're so fired."

"You don't have that much power," Jack denied.

Suddenly the door to the locker room burst opened and Kurt came barreling in, followed closely by Tasha who had just summoned him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kurt demanded taking in the scene.

"Jack was upset at his transfer," Jane told them quietly.

"Reed?" Kurt looked over at him for further explanation.

"When Tasha and I came in, Jack was verbally assaulting Jane. He seemed to think his transfer was all her fault and he physically threatened her." Reed explained, not releasing Jack from his hold.

"Jane?" Kurt looked over at her checking for injuries.

"He did threaten me," Jane admitted, "But he didn't actually touch me."

Kurt's eyes went from her to the dented locker next to her head. When his eyes swung back to Jack even Reed felt a twinge of concern.

"Kurt," Tasha placed her hand on his arm to calm him.

"You're fired," Kurt told Jack, "And Zapata is going to take you into custody for threatening a Federal Agent."

"You can't do that," Jack protested, finally realizing the hole he had just dug for himself.

"You could have taken the second chance I gave you," Kurt told him, "But you threw it away and I will personally make sure this lapse in judgement follows you wherever you go."

Tasha placed the cuffs on Jack before Reed escorted the now subdued former agent from the room.

Kurt didn't waste any time watching them leave, his eyes remained on Jane. The second they were alone he moved into her personal space.

She looked up at him and he could have cursed at the vulnerability in her eyes.

He pulled her against him, "This isn't your fault."

"I know," She agreed.

"You weren't going to tell me he threatened you," He accused her.

"I would have," She denied.

"You would have downplayed it," He accused her.

"Probably," Jane agreed, "I can handle myself."

"Jane there is no doubt that you can handle anything," Kurt agreed, "But you have us now and you don't have to go it alone anymore."

"You seem excited about the possibility of the baby," Jane abruptly changed the subject.

"Of course I am," He agreed.

"Even though it wasn't planned?" She worried.  
"Jane," Kurt tilted her face up with a gentle hand, "I've always wanted to share children with you. We might not have discussed it before the possibility existed, but never doubt that if you are pregnant it will be the one of the best things that ever happened, next to finding you."

She smiled up at him tremulously.

He couldn't resist leaning in and claiming her mouth.

"Break it up," Tasha said from the doorway.

Kurt did look up, but he didn't release his hold on Jane, "Jack in processing?"

"Yeah," Tasha agreed. "Reed is handling it personally."

"He seemed…unamused." Jane said remembering the look on Reed's face.

"That's putting it mildly," Tasha agreed.

"I'm glad you're both back," Kurt admitted giving Tasha a smile.

"You should be," Tasha agreed, "If Jack was the best you could find, you need us more than ever."

Jane smiled at her boast. There was no doubt it was true.

"We should celebrate," Kurt suggested looking down at Jane, "Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good." Jane agreed.

"I'll check with the others, make sure they can come." Tasha agreed with a smile.

"It'll be nice to have a full house again," Kurt admitted thinking of all the long empty nights he'd spent looking for Jane.

She squeezed him in understanding.

"You say that now," Tasha shook her head, "You'll get over it."

"Never," Kurt denied with quiet conviction.

Jane looked up into his earnest expression and smiled. She believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XX

Roman listened in silence to the report.

"So you're saying that Weller and his team followed up on a tattoo, but Jane wasn't with them?" He verified.

"That's right," The man confirmed.

"Where was she?" Roman asked bluntly.

"I…I don't know." The man stuttered.

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye on Jane, not Weller." Roman reminded him.

"She went into the office with Weller," The man insisted, "She just didn't go out in the field with him."

"Is she injured?" Roman demanded.

"Not to my knowledge." The man denied.

"So what you're saying," Roman clarified, "Is you have no information on the woman you are supposed to be reporting on."

The man blanched at that cold statement.

"I…"

"I'll do it myself," Roman dismissed him.

The man made haste, thankful to be alive.

Roman paced the room in agitation. No way would Jane not be with Weller in the field if everything was as it should be. Grabbing his jacket, Roman headed for the door.

XX

Jane sat next to Patterson, "How do you do this?" She demanded.

Patterson knew what she was asking, "It's hard to listen to the people you care about rush in to dangerous situations, but I know that the information I give them helps them to come home."

"I didn't mean that you weren't invaluable," Jane told her in surprised, "How do you listen to them taking fire and remain calm?"

"It's not easy," Patterson admitted, "Nor will it ever be."

"I don't know if I could do it," Jane was forced to admit.

"Well," Patterson smiled at her, "If you're pregnant, it's not like you have any choice."  
"We're clear," Kurt told them over the coms.

Jane sank wearily back into the chair Patterson had pulled over for her.

Jane listened as the team wrapped up the op before signing off. She was tired, bone weary if she were honest. She stood up and the room began to spin around her. She grabbed the table, but darkness overcame her and she went down hard.

"Jane!" Patterson was beside her in an instant. When she received no response, she called for medical assistance.

Jane roused within a couple of minutes and she looked up at Patterson in confusion.

"What?" She asked trying to sit up.

"No," Patterson insisted, "Let the doctor check you."

"Did I faint?" Jane asked in surprise.

"You went down really hard," Patterson worried.

Jane reached up and realized that her head was throbbing.

"I think I hit my head," She admitted feeling the knot already forming.

"Don't move," Patterson warned her.

"I just stood up too fast," Jane insisted.

"Maybe," Patterson agreed, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Kurt made me breakfast," Jane assured her.

Patterson looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 7:23 PM.

"You didn't have lunch?" Patterson worried.

"Neither did you," Jane reminded her.

"Well," Patterson pointed out, "I'm not the one that fainted."

"She fainted?" Kurt demanded coming into the room.

Jane turned to look at him in dismay. No way should he be back already.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted, once again attempting to stand.

"Stay there," Kurt knelt down next to her and began to support her in his arms.

"How did you get back here so fast?" Patterson asked the question Jane wanted to know.

"Rich called me and told me Jane was unconscious." Kurt explained.

"What?" Jane glared at an unapologetic Rich.

"I'm on his side," Rich didn't even try to sound contrite.

"I want to get up," Jane insisted beginning to feel conspicuous.

Kurt didn't bother to argue with her, but stood up holding her against his chest.

"Kurt!" Jane protested.

"You're going to see a doctor," Kurt insisted heading toward the medical bay.

"I can walk," Jane could feel herself blush at the looks they were receiving.

"You couldn't earlier," Rich reminded her following after them.

"Rich," Jane warned him.

"She hit her head," Rich told Kurt helpfully.

Jane wearily rested her head against Kurt's chest. If only Rich had a mute button she thought.

Jane looked at the Doctor wearily.

He checked her eyes and ears.

"She might be pregnant," Kurt warned the physician.

"Well, I can run a blood test," The Doctor assured them, "But I can already tell you that she has an inner ear infection."

"What?" Jane looked at him with incomprehension. She'd assumed that she was pregnant, but now…she had to admit to disappointment.

"She was recently dunked in a pool," Kurt agreed, his eyes watching her intently.

"That will do it," The Doctor agreed.

Jane was silent while the nurse drew her blood. The truth was she wanted to cry.

Kurt was struggling too. He'd convinced himself that she was pregnant and he'd never wanted anything more.

Once they were alone, Jane looked over and whispered, "Kurt…"  
"Even if you aren't," Kurt interrupted, "We can still try."

Jane closed her eyes to hide her expression. She could feel his disappointment acutely. It hurt her worse than her own.

"Jane," Kurt turned her to look up at him, "Trying is half the fun,"

She saw his teasing smile and gave him her trembling one. He closed the distance between them and claimed her mouth.

"I wanted to be pregnant," Jane admitted with a blush, "But if I'm not…we should probably wait. These new tattoos…"

"Are not going to dictate our lives," Kurt interrupted.

"They've been doing just that for the last six months," Jane denied.

"Only because we've let them," Kurt reminded her, "I won't let them take any more of you away from me."

"Kurt you have all of me," Jane insisted, "You know that."

"Well," Kurt looked at her seriously, "Then we have a problem, because every day I want more."

Before she could respond, the Doctor was back. "Not pregnant," He confirmed.

Jane felt Kurt's hand tighten around hers, but couldn't look at him.

Kurt accepted the prescription for her ear infection and Jane was relieved when he allowed her to walk out, although his arm remained securely around her.

They didn't go back to the lab, but he did text the team the news. He instead escorted Jane to the car before ensuring she ate. It was only when they were at home and she'd taken the prescribed medication that Kurt broached the subject again.

"I don't want to wait," He told her leaning over her on the bed.

"I don't want to either," Jane admitted.

His smile was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. It was only then that Jane realized that baby making Kurt was much different than sexy playful Kurt. He was more focused, more intent. The sexual side of their relationship had always been overwhelming, but this Kurt was insatiable. The night became a sea of endless feeling. Jane woke over and over again to Kurt's administrations. She met him each time with her own clawing need. She fell into an exhausted sleep as dawn was breaking, held securely in his arms. His hand covering her stomach protectively as though by sheer will alone he could make their dreams come true.

"Not pregnant," Patterson told her with a stricken expression.

Jane listened to the news with no expression. This conversation had replayed itself over and over for months. It was as if the universe was protecting any child from having her as a mother.

"Jane," Kurt pulled her attention back to him.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Kurt insisted.

"I must be defective," Jane worried.

"You aren't defective," Kurt wanted to shake her.

"You've already had a baby with Allie," Jane reminded him, "So it has to be me."

"Sometimes it just takes a while," Patterson assured her.

"What if it never happens?" Jane asked the floor.

Kurt forced her to look up at him, "Then we still have each other. That's enough for me."

Jane just nodded. Kurt was enough for her, but she remembered the excitement on his face when he thought she was pregnant. He wanted a big family and if she couldn't provide him with one, would he start to resent her?

"I think I should have some tests done," Jane looked up at Kurt with a worried frown.

"If you want," Kurt reluctantly agreed, "I'll get checked too."

"I'll make you the appointments," Patterson assured them.

Kurt followed Jane from the lab. She didn't see his worried eyes focused on her. He pulled her into his office.

"Jane," Kurt insisted, "We're going to be fine."

"Promise?" Jane asked him.

"You are all I need," Kurt insisted, "Anything else would just be a bonus."

She believed that he meant it. She just hoped it was true.

XX

Roman didn't know what was going on. He watched the team regularly and Jane didn't accompany them each time. It wasn't like her and he wanted some answers.

He followed Jane and Weller and his concern escalated when they went to a Doctor's office located just outside the hospital.

He walked up and looked at the directory and various Doctors had offices in the building.

Turning away in frustration he went backside to wait. It was time to find out what exactly was going on and he knew of only one way to do it.

"Okay the results are in," the Doctor smiled at them in reassurance.

"Am I broken?" Jane worried.

"No," The Doctor looked at her strangely. "But if you want to have any chance of getting pregnant, you need your implant removed."

"What implant?" Jane asked with a puzzled frown.

"The one in your arm," The Doctor reminded her, "It puts out hormones to prevent pregnancy."

"I…" Jane looked at Kurt in confusion.

"Can you tell how long she's had it?" Kurt asked the Doctor.

"Not that long," The Doctor denied, "Less than a year, but it can last for up to four years."

"Less than a year," Jane repeated with a stricken look at Kurt.

"We would like it removed," Kurt assured the Doctor.

"I can do it now," The Doctor agreed.

"How long will it take before she can conceive?" Kurt asked.

"Immediately," the Doctor assured them.

Once he left the room to get his supplies ready Jane looked over at Kurt in dismay, "Why would the person who gave me the tattoos have given me an implant…unless…"

"We don't know what happened," Kurt insisted.

"Kurt," Jane was beginning to panic, "I didn't even think to check for any type of diseases before we got back together…"

"Jane," Kurt interrupted her, "The Doctor ran all of those tests already."

"So…you're okay?" She worried.

" _We're_ okay." He assured her.

"Kurt," Jane was pale, "What if whoever gave me the tattoos…did other things?"

Kurt closed his eyes pained by her question.

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you," Kurt assured her.

"We need to take the implant with us," Jane realized, "Give it to Patterson, maybe she can find out about the person that tattooed me from the implant."

"We will," Kurt assured her. He was rattled by Jane's panic, but trying to keep it together. The thought of her helpless and abused was making his heart race. He knew that any answers they sought could be a long time coming. He couldn't imagine never knowing. One thing he knew with certainty was even the Jane that had felt she had to leave would never have cheated on him. That meant…whatever might have happened hadn't been consensual.

The Doctor came back in and it wasn't long before the implant was removed. The Doctor handed it over to Kurt with a puzzled expression.

XX

Roman watched Jane and Weller leave the building and was not reassured by their demeanor. Jane looked shell-shocked and Kurt was scowling.

Jane also had a bandage over her left arm.

 _Biopsy?_ Roman worried.

He was not reassured when Weller opened the door for Jane, but stopped her before she could get in. When he pulled her against him and held her tightly, Roman felt a tick in his cheek. Whatever happened in that office, it had clearly spooked both Weller and Jane. He knew first hand that these two were not prone to panic, so he was far from reassured.

He watched them drive away with his own frown of worry. His new plan would be risky, but he was going to do it anyway…

XX

Patterson took the implant from Kurt and looked over at Jane in concern.

"At least you know you don't have any trouble conceiving." Patterson tried to reassure her.

"No," Jane realized with a relieved smile.

"We need to see what you can find out about who implanted this in Jane's arm. What part of the world is it from, anything at all." Kurt implored.

"I'm on it," Patterson assured him.

"We have a hit on the tattoo data base," Rich warned them.

"What do you have?" Kurt looked back at Patterson.

"One of the new tattoos is pointing to a ship that just docked this morning." Patterson explained.

"What do we know about it?" Kurt worried.

"Not much," Patterson explained. Reed and Tasha joined them and she pulled up the ships manifest.

"It's out of the Mediterranean. Its cargo is supposed to be domestic imports. Furniture, toys, nothing military, but…" She pulled up a harbor camera, "They have armed guards patrolling the deck."

"That doesn't look too friendly," Tasha agreed.

"Get me a warrant," Kurt urged Patterson, "Let's gear up."

When Jane followed after him, he stopped her, "You need to sit this one out."

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"You've had some shocks," Kurt insisted.

"The only way I'm not going with you," Jane insisted, "Is if I'm proven to be pregnant, which we both know with absolute certainty that I'm not."

"Jane," Kurt implored.

"I cannot sit here and listen to the teams risk their lives, knowing I can help. If anything happened to you or any of the others and I could have stopped it…" Jane took a deep breath, "I'm going."

"Fine," Kurt relented, "But you stay with me."

"Of course," Jane agreed.

They arrived at the ship after dark. Patterson used satellite technology to pinpoint the guard's locations and the team split up.

Jane and Kurt used a boat and entered the ship from the aft, port, stern and Reed and Zapata boarded dock side, forward bow.

It went smoothly until they went below deck. Their gunfire had alerted the ships occupants and each walkway was a maze of deadly traps.

It was one of the last few passes that Jane felt fire crease her side. She gasped and tackled Kurt where he walked in front of her. He locked an arm around her waist and rolled them out of the line of fire. She would have remained conscious, but the arm around her waist was directly over the bullet's trajectory and the pain proved too much.

Kurt returned fire while calling for backup. He knew immediately something was wrong with Jane. He could feel the moisture cover his arm and he knew exactly what it was.

"Jane's down," He told Patterson hoarsely.

"What?!" Patterson exclaimed in panic.

"We need paramedics," Kurt insisted.

Reed and Tasha arrived and Kurt could finally focus on Jane's condition.

"She's loosing blood," Tasha worried, kneeling next to Kurt and attempting to stem the flow of blood.

"She shot?" Reed worried guarding his team.

"In the side," Kurt confirmed, lifting up her shirt to inspect the damage.

"It's just a crease," Tasha realized in relief.

Kurt looked up at her in disbelief, as though Jane being shot in any way could be acceptable.

"As long as we stem the bleeding," Tasha assured him, "She's going to be fine."

Kurt turned back to Jane with trembling hands.

"Paramedics are in route," Patterson assured them.

"Ship is secure," Beta team advised.

"Reed," Kurt looked up at him, "You and Tasha have the scene."

Reed nodded and assured him, "We've got this."

Kurt waited impatiently while Tasha secured a bandage to Jane's side before picking her up and heading for the deck.

Tasha and Reed escorted him all the way to the dock.

"Keep us informed," Tasha warned him.

"I will," He assured her, looking down into Jane's pale unconscious face.

The paramedics were waiting for him and Kurt lowered Jane down on the gurney gently.

"She was grazed in the side," Kurt explained.

"Give us some room," The paramedic insisted.

Kurt took a couple of steps back, but that was the best he could do.

Jane became aware of her surroundings abruptly.

The first thing she realized was that she was off the ship. The second thing was that she couldn't see Kurt.

"Kurt," She gasped attempting to sit up.

Kurt was beside her immediately.

"I'm right here," He assured her cupping her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Jane worried.

Looking down at her blood soaked shirt Kurt was speechless. She always did this. She could be bleeding out and her first concern would be for him. Her love humbled him.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured her. "You, however, need to go to the hospital."

Jane looked down and grimaced. "It's not serious."

Kurt felt a tick in his cheek as she uttered the same words that Tasha had. He didn't know either of their definitions of serious, but it was damn serious to him. A single drop of her blood was too much and she'd lost a hell of a lot more than that.

"You're getting checked out," Kurt's tone broke no argument and Jane wisely fell silent.

The gurney was loaded into the ambulance and Kurt moved to join her, when he was stopped.

"I'm sorry," The paramedic insisted, "You can follow us to the hospital, but since her injury isn't life threatening, you can't ride along."

"I'm her husband," Kurt denied aggressively.

"It doesn't matter," The Paramedic denied, "We have rules."

"Kurt," Jane drew his attention, "Its fine. This is going to take a moment. Finish up here and come get me."

"No," Kurt denied stubbornly.

"Weller," Reed ran over to him, "We found some cells in the bow of the ship…it looks like human trafficking. They're children."

Kurt and Jane shared a look, "Stay," She insisted.

He turned away reluctantly, "Wait for me at the hospital," Kurt warned her.

"I'll head over and wait with her," Patterson assured him.

With that Kurt reluctantly agreed. He watched the doors close before following after Reed.

XX

Jane rested her head back against the gurney tiredly. The paramedic inserted an IV and she ignored his administrations. It was only when her head began to swim that she looked over at him in alarm. It was too late the drugs in her system overpowered her in moments. The satisfaction on his face the last thing she saw.

XX

Kurt was still standing on the dock when the ambulance pulled up.

"Are their more injuries?" Kurt looked over at Reed in confusion.

"No," Reed assured him.

Kurt waited while the paramedic ran over to him.

"We have a report of a gunshot wound," He confirmed.

"She just left in the ambulance," Kurt looked down at him in confusion.

"What ambulance?" The paramedic asked.

"Patterson," Kurt demanded over the com, "Where is Jane right now?"

"What do you mean?" Patterson worried.

"An ambulance arrived to pick her up…just now." Kurt explained.

"Oh, no," Patterson worried.

Patterson linked into the police scanner. She verified the information twice before telling Kurt the bad news, "They only dispatched one ambulance."

"So who the hell just picked up Jane?" Kurt roared.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted.

Reed and Kurt shared a concerned look.

"Find her," Kurt implored Patterson.

"We're on it," Rich answered for the distraught Patterson.

Tasha joined them at a dead run.

"What the hell?" She demanded breathlessly.

"Jane's been taken…" Kurt realized in horror.

XX

Jane woke up groggy. Her confused eyes scanned the cell for any clues. She realized that her side was bandaged, but knew immediately that she wasn't in any hospital.

"You're finally awake," Said a voice she knew all too well.

Turning her head she found Roman sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Roman?" She didn't understand any of this.

"Hey sis," He greeted her.

"Where am I?" Jane demanded struggling to sit up.

Roman assisted her before stepping back.

"Someplace safe," He assured her.

"Why?" Jane didn't understand any of what was going on.

"I have some questions," Roman admitted.

"About what?" Jane didn't understand.

"What the hell is going on with you and Weller for a start," Roman admitted.

"What do you mean…what's going on?" Jane still couldn't seem to think straight.

"Why did you disappear for six months, why were Reed, Patterson and Tasha abducted, why are you sitting out cases, what's with the Doctor's visits and how the hell are your tattoos still relevant?" Roman asked her in frustration.

"What?" She looked at him strangely. If he really didn't know the answers to these questions…then who'd done this to her?

"I have…new tattoos," Jane admitted watching his face closely.

"New?" Roman looked down at her with a frown, "I recognize these…they aren't new."

"You can't see them without a key," Jane explained.

"What?" Roman seemed even more confused.

"They are bioluminescent," Jane explained.

"Where'd you get them?" Roman worried.

"I don't know," Jane admitted.

"How can you not know?" Roman shook his head.

"I lost about two months," Jane explained. "I thought something was wrong with me, I kept having blackouts. I was worried that Remi was taking over…so I left Kurt. Two months later I found myself in Asia with no memory of getting there. I was afraid to come back, afraid of what I might do. Kurt found me and told me the others had been taken. So I came home and discovered the new tattoos. That's when I realized that it wasn't Remi at all, someone was targeting me."

"How extensive are the tattoos?" Roman demanded.

"As extensive as the one's you can see." Jane admitted.

"Why aren't you going on missions?" Roman worried.

"Kurt and I thought I might be pregnant." Jane admitted.

Roman looked at her waist in concern, "Are you?"

"No," Jane denied, "Apparently someone implanted contraceptive in my arm in the missing months."

"What?" Roman looked at her in shock.

"I don't know what happened…" Jane felt herself tear up.

Roman looked down at her with a clenched fist.

"Where is Sheppard?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "Neither does Kurt."

"You think she could have done this?" He worried.

"For a moment…" Jane admitted, "I thought it could be you."

"Me?" Roman looked down at her in consternation.

"You did try to kill me before," She reminded him.

"You know better than that," Roman chided her, "If I had actually wanted to kill you, I would have."

"So what was that all for then?" Jane demanded.

"I needed to know," Roman admitted, "If you really cared about me at all, or if it was all just about bringing down Sheppard."

"So you wanted me to shoot you for a test?" Jane looked at him stricken, "What if I had done it?"

"Then I wouldn't have wanted to live anyway," Roman told her, "But you didn't. It was only then that I realized that you really did care about me…and not just the mission. After everything I'd done…I couldn't even face you."

"What have you been doing all of this time?" Jane demanded.

"Living a normal life…for the first time," Roman admitted, "That is until you went missing. That's what pulled me back in, that's why we're sitting here right now."

"If all of that's true," Jane implored Roman, "Come back in with me."

"I still killed Emma," Roman reminded her, "I still tried to hurt you. Kurt will never forgive those things. I won't come between you."

"How long have I been out?" Jane worried.

"Twelve hours," Roman admitted, "The man I paid to bring you here, really didn't want any trouble."

"Kurt's going to be frantic," Jane realized.

"He is," Roman agreed.

"I need to get back," Jane insisted.

"I'll take you," Roman agreed, "But you need to be careful. I didn't do this to you,"

Roman placed a hood over Jane's head and drove for a while. When he removed it, she recognized that they were close to the office.

"How can I find you again?" Jane worried.

"I'll be around," Roman assured her. "If you need me I'll know."

Jane grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her before squeezing hers back.

Jane climbed from the car and watched him drive away before making her way to the elevator.

XX

Kurt was sitting in Patterson's lab while his team worked around him. He knew he needed to find her, but he couldn't even think. He was completely dependent on his team. He couldn't go another six months without her. Hell he couldn't go another six minutes…

"Kurt," Patterson repeated.

"Did you find her?" He stood and moved to her side.

"Not yet," Patterson denied, looking at him in concern.

He hadn't changed his clothes. Her blood was till on his clothing. Everyone had encouraged him to go change, but it was like he couldn't function. So he sat in the middle of his team, useless…desperate.

"What is it?" Kurt demanded focused.

"The ambulance headed out of the city," Patterson reminded him, "We lost it."

"I know that," Kurt said impatiently, "What do you know?"

"It was found abandoned in New Jersey," Patterson explained. "There were traces of Janes' blood, so we know it's the right one, but it had been whipped clean, no fingerprints, nothing."

"Where did it come from to begin with?" Kurt demanded, "Maybe we can find out who took it and that will lead us to Jane."

"Rich is looking into that," Patterson assured him.

"What about facial recognition?" Kurt looked over at Tasha, "Did the paramedic get a hit?"

"No," Tasha denied with a worried frown. "His hat partially blocks his face. We don't have enough for an id."

"What do we have?" Kurt demanded in frustration.

"Nothing yet," Reed admitted, "But we will find her."

Kurt turned away and headed out of the lab, his destination was his office. He needed a moment to gather his control.  
"Kurt," Tasha worried, but he just kept walking.

Moving to the elevator he hit the call button. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck he waited impatiently.

When the doors parted, he could only stare in disbelief. Jane stood before him. He actually shook his head in denial before his legs carried him to her side and his arms came around her gently.

"Are you okay?" He demanded in a broken voice.  
"I'm fine," She assured him, reaching up to cup his face tenderly, "I'm sorry you were worried."

The doors closed behind him and since nobody had selected a floor, they were encased in their own private world. Kurt only turned long enough to hit the stop button before he was holding her tightly against him, his face buried in her neck. She felt the sobs that shook him and felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"I'm okay," She assured him rubbing the back of his head gently.

"What happened?" Kurt demanded pulling away to look down into her face, searching for signs of distress.

"Roman," Jane admitted.

"Roman," Kurt stiffened.

"He isn't responsible for the tattoos," Jane warned him.

"How do you know?" Kurt worried.

"He took me to find out what was going on." Jane explained.

"You were gone for fourteen hours," Kurt growled, "How long did that conversation take?"

"I was drugged by the paramedic," Jane explained, "We only talked about twenty minutes before he gave me a hood and drove me back here."

Kurt could feel the bandage around her waist and reached for the bottom of her shirt to inspect the damage for himself.

"Roman stitched me up," Jane assured him.

Shaking his head and closing his eyes, Kurt rested his forehead against hers.

"Let's go home," Kurt suggested, his hand cupping her neck.

"There's no place I'd rather be…" Jane agreed.

Kurt turned and it the button to turn the elevator back on. When the doors opened, he found Tasha and Reed standing there looking at them in varying stages of disbelief and relief.

"Jane!" It was Tasha that reacted first.

Her voice echoed and before long the lab had emptied as the others came to see what was going on.

Jane squeezed Tasha's hand while Reed placed his hand on her back in relief.

When Patterson saw her, Jane braced herself for her friend's teary embrace. It was a little awkward, because Kurt refused to release her.

"I'm fine," Jane assured them all.

Rich didn't come forward, but Jane could swear she saw him whip a tear away…

"Roman wanted to have a talk with his sister," Kurt explained to the room at large. "We can figure all of this out tomorrow. Let's go home and get some rest."

Before long, Jane found herself in their apartment. Kurt took his time cleaning her up. He wouldn't let her shower, but by the time he'd finished with his wet cloth, she was satisfied all the blood was gone. He only left her long enough to shower himself, before he gathered her against him in bed.

"I'd thought I lost you again," Kurt admitted with a shudder.

"I won't leave you," Jane assured him, "For any reason. If I'm able…I will always come back to you."

"Promise?" he demanded, holding her tightly.

"I promise," Jane assured him.

Closing his eyes in relief, Kurt held her while she slept. It was a while before he joined her, his arms never relaxing, his senses alert, he wouldn't lose her again. Nobody was taking her from him. God help anyone who tried.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Blindspot or any of these wonderful characters.

XX

"You're pregnant."

Jane heard the words that Patterson said, but it was like they didn't compute.

"What?" Jane asked faintly.

"We're pregnant!" Kurt exclaimed in excitement. He reached down and lifted Jane completely off the chair. He was very careful as he pulled her against his chest and spun her in a circle.

She laughed up at him, desperate to remember the look on his face forever. She'd never seen him this happy.

Reed, Tasha and Rich looked on with smiles of their own.

"I get to hold the baby first," Rich called immediately.

"In your dreams," Tasha scoffed.

"Dibs are Dibs…" Rich argued.

"If I have to shoot you," Tasha warned him, "I will."

"Damn," Reed looked over at Rich, "Let her win."

Kurt didn't hear a word. His sole and whole focus was the precious woman in his arms, the woman carrying his child…their child. She was the love of his life, his soul mate and now mother of his child. He would protect them with his life. He leaned down and sealed his silent vow with a kiss that was reverent.

Jane reached up and cupped his cheek at the gentle salute. A single happy tear rolled down her cheek.

He wiped it away with a smile. She grinned up at him in a way that made his heart race.

"You are officially out of the field," Kurt warned her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious that he seemed to savor that pronouncement.

"Weller," She warned him.

"No negotiation," He denied, leaning down he stole a kiss.

She shook her head and looked to the team for support. It was obvious at the first glance that she was getting none from them.

"Fine," She agreed, "But I still work."

"For now," Kurt conceded.

"What?" She looked at him in disbelief, "But the tattoos…"

"We'll follow them," Kurt assured her.

"What if I need to be there? Like at the CDC?" Jane worried.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Kurt insisted.

"We need to celebrate," Jane looked over at her family with a grin.

"We'll get champagne," Kurt agreed, "You'll get milk."

"Are you going to be this overbearing the entire time?" Jane demanded in exasperation.

"Yes," He agreed readily, much to the amusement of everyone.

Jane just rolled her eyes and pushed on his shoulder.

"Jerk," she chided.

"But I'm your jerk," Kurt taunted.

It was her turn to pull him in for a stolen kiss. "Yes you are." She agreed with a stunning smile.

XX

It was a short two months later that Jane's pregnant glow was but a distant memory.

She leaned over the toilet weakly, shaking from the bout of violet retching.

Kurt crouched behind her and supported her with a worried frown.

"Motherhood isn't for sissys," Jane told him.

"This can't be normal," Kurt worried, lifting her up from the floor and into his arms.

"I need to brush my teeth," Jane implored.

He lowered her feet down in front of the sink and steadied her as she completed her absolutions.

She didn't even protest when he lifted her back up into his arms and took her back to bed.

"I'm making you a doctor's appointment," Kurt insisted, his hand soothing her forehead.

Jane placed a protective hand over the already distorted swell of her stomach. "That's probably a good idea," She agreed, which only concerned him more.

His hand joined hers and he rubbed their growing mound gently. He found her body's new contours irresistible. He spent time each night holding her exhausted body close to his and running his hands over her possessively.

Their love life had been seriously curtailed, but he was surprised at the satisfaction he derived from the changes in her body. He hadn't thought watching her body grow with his child would give him so much pleasure. When Allie had been pregnant, he certainly hadn't felt this way. He didn't know if it was because Jane was so slight that she'd begun showing so early, but he couldn't denied the feelings he got when he saw the changes his child made.

"Do you want some toast or crackers?" Kurt worried.

Jane groaned at the offer.

"You have to eat," Kurt insisted with a frown.

"I know," Jane agreed.

"So does anything sound good?" He pushed her hair behind her ear and rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

"Chips and salsa," Jane told him, "And…meat."

"Meat?" Kurt repeated blankly.

"Bacon or turkey. Ham…no sausage!" Jane realized.

"You want chips, salsa and sausage." Kurt repeated calmly.

"The little breakfast sausages," Jane agreed, "Not the smoked version."

"Got it," Kurt smiled down at her indulgently.

XX

"You're having twins," The Ob-Gyn informed them.

"Twins?" Kurt looked over at Jane in shock.

She smiled in surprise, before she winced when she imagined him becoming twice as protective as he already was.

"Do twins run in your family?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Not mine," Kurt denied.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "I was adopted."

"Is that why Jane is so sick?" Kurt worried.

"Yes," The Doctor agreed, "But don't worry, it will abate in the second trimester just like a single pregnancy."

"So that's why I'm showing already?" Jane realized.

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed, "Twin pregnancies generally result in a bit more weight gain and sometime early delivery."

"Early delivery?" Kurt's excitement was turning into concern.

"There are a few things to watch for," the Doctor explained.

Jane listened about to the information on preeclampsia, gestational diabetes and a higher risk of bleeding post-delivery and the possibility of a caesarian section. She watched Kurt grow paler with every warning sign the Doctor outlined.

"Uhh," Jane interrupted the Doctor abruptly, "If you have any brochures, I can just read about it."

The Doctor looked over at Kurt and smiled in understanding.

"I'll get you some," She assured Jane.

Jane waited until the door closed after the Doctor before she pulled Kurt down next to her on the examination table and worried, "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright!" Kurt exclaimed. "I never considered that getting you pregnant might endanger you!"

"I'm not in danger," Jane insisted, "The Doctor is just obligated to tell us what to watch out for."

"You heard her," Kurt argued, "There are a higher percentage of miscarriages."

"That's because you have twice as many babies," Jane reminded him.

"You also need to eat more," Kurt reminded her.

"If you try to feed me any more than you already do," Jane warned him, "I will not be responsible for my actions."

"You need to be reasonable." Kurt insisted.

"You need to get a grip," Jane denied.

"I need a book," Kurt realized, reaching for his phone.

Jane groaned when he ordered three books on what to expect during multiple births.

This was going to be fun…

XX

Jane lived for the day the morning, afternoon and evening sickness would leave her, when it finally did she thought she had this thing whipped. She hadn't anticipated the arrival of swollen feet and back pain. Her little baby bump and turned into an everyday obstacle. She constantly knocked things over with her belly, because she continually underestimated just how much room she actually needed.

Kurt helped her with her shoes and rubbed her back and feet every night. The good news is that with the passing of her morning sickness her libido had returned with a vengeance. Kurt had insisted on contacting the Doctor for permission and Jane still blushed over that conversation. Once they had the all clear, however, the sex life she thought she knew changed once again. Some women crave pickles and ice cream, Jane craved contact with Kurt, much to his everlasting delight.

She didn't understand how he could want her looking like she did, but if anything he seemed to be unable to resist. It was the only thing that made her feel beautiful. His blatant need was a balm to her wildly surging emotions.

Rubbing her back wearily, Jane looked up from the monitor she was using. She found Kurt watching her from his office in concern.

She immediately dropped her hand and smiled at him.

He just shook his head and stood up to join her.

"Your back hurts," Kurt accused her.

"I'm fine," Jane insisted.

He ignored the stares he got when he bent over her and began to rub her back.

"Kurt," Jane protested, before closing her eyes in relief.

"What?" Kurt smiled.

"Never mind," Jane didn't care what anyone thought at this point.

He smiled down at the relief on her face. He was still watching her when her eyes flew open in alarm. His hand froze immediately and he demanded, "What?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it low on her belly with a trembling smile.

He felt the second flutters with her.

"The babies moved!" She said in awe.

"Get a room," Tasha said as she walked up to them.

"She felt the baby move!" Kurt looked up and Tasha smiled at the look on his face.

"Move over," She insisted joining them.

Her hand no sooner settled in next to his, than the flutters started again.

She gasped in delight.

"Rich is going to hate me," She couldn't contain her evil smile.

"You're awful," Jane chastised.

"You love me," Tasha denied.

"I know," Jane agreed.

"Okay," Reed walked over, "What's going on?"

"The baby moved!" Tasha told him.

Reed looked down at Jane's stomach and she smiled when he hesitated.

"Bring it in," She encouraged.

It was all the encouragement he needed. Before long the three of them were bending over her and talking excitedly.

"This is not normal," Patterson warned them watching from a distance.

"The baby moved!" Reed said over his shoulder.

"And you didn't call me?" She demanded in outrage.

"It just happened…" Tasha denied.

"Well," She looked at the three of them, "Someone needs to get out of the way…"

Jane laughed when Patterson pushed Reed aside and took his place. Before long her smile joined the others as they waited for the next round of excitement.

"This kid has no hope of ever getting into trouble," One of the other agents noted as they walked by.

"Damn right," Tasha confirmed, not moving her hand.

Kurt smiled at his team and placed both his hands on Jane's shoulder and squeezed.

XX

Jane walked along the sidewalk on the way to the café at the end of the block. The day was sunny and warm. She was alone for the first time she could remember. Kurt generally insisted on escorting her…well everywhere. The team seemed to be in the conspiracy with him, because when he was unavailable the other's insisted on taking his place. Today they were all meeting with the Director about a recent warehouse raid and she'd gotten a desperate need for sustenance.

It wasn't until she was almost to the café that she became aware that she was being followed. Looking at the reflection in one of the windows she could see two men gaining on her. She picked up her pace, hoping she was just being paranoid. She wasn't.

She still stretched regularly and she knew she was still lethal, but her balance was all wrong and her babies were too big to protect in a fight. She did the only thing she could do, she turned to confront them.

"Can I help you?" She demanded calmly.

"You need to come with us," One of them told her.

"That's not happening," She denied.

"Yes," He assured her drawing his weapon, "It is."

Jane was already considering her options, when she looked past them and saw a familiar face.

Roman didn't ask any questions, within moments, both men were on the ground.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" He demanded as passerby's scurried away screaming.

"I was hungry," Jane admitted.

Looking down at her stomach, Roman shook his head, "I think you've eaten enough." He took her arm and escorted her away.

"I'm carrying twins," Jane told him in exasperation.

He laughed, "That's a relief."

"Who were those guys?" Jane worried.

"Well," Roman looked down at her, "Let's hope that Weller didn't send them to look after you, because one of them isn't getting back up."

"They pulled a gun on me," Jane assured him.

"I know," Roman admitted, "That was why I intervened."

"I need to call Kurt," Jane warned him.

"Well," Roman looked down at her, "That gives us less than a minute."

"Have you been able to find out anything about the tattoos?" Jane worried.

"No," Roman denied, "I did find Sheppard…it wasn't her."

"Where is she?" Jane worried.

"Maximum security," Roman admitted, "She's never getting out."

Jane listened to her cell phone ring.

"Where are you?" Kurt demanded immediately.

"I was walking to the Café…" Jane admitted.

"By yourself?" Kurt interrupted.

"Two men tried to abduct me…" Jane explained.

"WHERE. ARE. YOU?" Kurt repeated.

"Corner of Main and Connor," Jane told him.

"Don't move," Kurt insisted before he hung up.

Roman smiled down at her, "You're in trouble," He teased.

"Shut up," Jane warned him.

Roman leaned down and gave her a gentle hug. At that moment on of the twins kicked. He pulled away and looked down at her stomach in wonder. "That was a roundhouse for sure."

She laughed, "I miss you."

Looking over his shoulder she saw Kurt barreling toward them, "Here he comes…"

Roman turned and met Kurt's eyes before smiling down at Jane, "That's my cue."

She watched as a van pulled up next to them on the curb and Roman calmly climbed inside.

Kurt reached her side just as the van cleared the intersection and sped away.

"Are you okay?" He demanded leaning down to look into her face in concern.

"Roman to the rescue," Jane admitted.

Looking back at where Reed and Tasha were handcuffing the only surviving suspect, he looked back at Jane in accusation.

"What were you thinking going out on your own?" He demanded.

"I was hungry," Jane explained, "I never thought I was a target."

"At least he left us someone to interrogate," Kurt conceded.

"The other man pulled his gun on me," Jane explained.

Kurt closed his eyes and pulled her more firmly against him.

"Thank God for Roman," He whispered.

Jane pulled back in surprise, "You mean that?"

"Jane," Kurt brought his hand up to cup her face, "You and our children are the most important and necessary part of my life. Roman insured I still have you all…I won't ever forget that."

"But what about before…" Jane worried, "Emma…and Sheppard."

"I know that this Roman isn't the same person that killed Emma and in the end he turned his back on Sheppard, so one step at a time." Kurt encouraged.

Jane reached up and clutched him tightly. Those were words she'd never thought she'd ever hear.

"Thank you," She whispered against his neck.

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes in relief.

XX

Jane was truly miserable. She couldn't find a comfortable position…at all. Laying down, standing up, sitting it didn't matter. She couldn't see her feet, but she didn't need to…they were swollen and hated her.

If she'd been at the office, she could have at least had the distraction of being useful, but she was officially on bed rest.

Kurt had been working from home for the last two weeks, but he'd gone into the office today. She knew something was going on, but she had no idea what it was. To say she was frustrated would be an understatement.

She knew that the longer the babies stayed put, the better off their lungs would be. She was officially at thirty eight weeks…the babies, one boy and one girl, were welcome to come at any time. She was ready. She knew sleep would be a challenge once they arrived, but it was already a challenge. She was endlessly restless and she didn't think Kurt had slept more than three hours at a time for over a month. He was agonizing about her heath and the baby's wellbeing. She'd woken up on more than one occasion to find him watching her while she slept.

"Did I wake you?" She'd worried.

"No," Kurt assured her, "I was just checking on you."

"We're fine," She always reassured him.

"Indulge me," He insisted.

They curled back together and his hand would sooth her back to sleep.

Reaching for the phone she called Patterson.

"Hey, Jane," Patterson greeted her, "Everything okay?"

"We're fine," Jane assured her, "What's going on?"

"I'm a little busy right now," Patterson told her, "I can call you back a little later."

"Is Kurt around?" Jane worried.

"They're on a mission," Patterson admitted, "And I need to go."

Jane hung up on Patterson's assurance she would call her as soon as she could.

There was a knock on the door.

Jane looked over at it suspiciously.

Heaving herself off the couch she made her way over to it and looked out the peep-hole.

Shaking her head in exasperation she pulled open the door, "Rich, what are you doing here?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you," He told her walking in.

She sniffed the air suspiciously, "Did you bring me food?"

He held up the bag, "Your favorite."

Jane followed after him appeased.

"Does Kurt know you're here?" She asked pulling out the Chinese takeout.

"He sent me here before they left," Rich agreed.

"Where are they?" Jane worried.

"Following a tattoo," Rich admitted.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

Jane and Rich shared a look before he stood up and moved over to the door.

Looking through the peep-hole he looked at Jane in alarm.

"I think it's your brother," Rich told her.

Jane stood up and joined him. Looking herself she saw that it was. Much to Rich's dismay she opened the door to let him in.

"What's wrong?" Jane worried.

Looking over at Rich suspiciously Roman told her, "I'm pretty sure that the team's being led into a trap."

"What!" Jane grabbed his arm.

"I tried to warn them," Roman told her, "But their coms were already down."

"We need to help them," Jane said in agitation.

"You are not helping anyone," Rich denied.

"We have to do something," Jane pleaded. She began pacing in her agitation, suddenly her water broke. She didn't know who was more dismayed. Rich looked like he was going to faint, Roman looked grim and Jane shook her head in denial.

"Kurt wanted to be here for the birth," She said in a panicked voice.

"Well," Rich tried to calm her down, "First deliveries take a long time."

"Rich!" Jane yelled.

"Sorry," He held up his hands, "You need to get to the hospital."

Jane felt the first contraction hit her and doubled over in pain.

"Wait," Rich rushed to her side, "What are you doing?"

Jane just looked up at him in disbelief.

"You're supposed to wait for Kurt," Rich argued.

"You tell these stubborn kids that," Jane rebutted.

Roman helped her sit down on the couch.

"No," Rich argued, "Don't sit, go to the hospital."

Jane looked up at Roman with a serious expression.

"Is it safe?" She worried.

"No," He denied.

"Having babies at home is definitely not safe," Rich agreed, "Especially twins."

The second contraction came less than a minute later.

"Are you going for the fastest birth on record?" Rich demanded running to the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Rich, I swear, if you don't put a sock in it…" Jane warned him.

Roman washed his hands as well.

"She's your sister," Rich argued.

"And I'm going to help her," Roman agreed.

"But…" Rich looked at Jane before running to the bathroom and gathering some towels.

By the time he returned Roman was kneeling down before Jane and helping her get comfortable.

"Have you done this before?" Rich demanded.

"No," Roman looked at him with exasperation, "But I have some medical training."

"Kurt…he has a book on the delivery," Jane panted.

"Of course he does," Rich said in relief, "Stubbles is always prepared."

It wasn't long before Jane warned Roman, "I need to push."

Rich was reading about the delivery as Roman delivered his nephew.

When the baby let out a cry, he looked up in shock.

Roman tied the cord and wrapped the baby in a towel, before handing him to Jane.

Jane had just enough time to look down at her precious son before Rich was there to take him away.

"I've got him," Rich told her picking him up with a satisfied smile, "Tasha is going to hate me."

Their daughter was born within ten minutes and Jane cried as Roman gently handed her over.

"They're beautiful," He told her with tears in his eyes.

Rich ran over and returned her son. Jane held them both against her chest and cried relieved tears. They both were aware and breathing normally.

Rich reached down and plucked her daughter up.

"She's smaller," He noted, "Looking down at the little girl with a bestowed expression.

"We need to get you all to the hospital now," Rich insisted.

"No," Roman denied, "It isn't safe."

"We can't just keep them here," Rich argued.

Just then Jane's cell phone rang. Hoping it was Kurt she reached over and grabbed it from the table.

"Kurt," she greeted in relief when she saw who the caller was.

"Wrong," A male voice denied.

"Who is this?" Jane demanded.

"Someone that wants to meet you," The man told her.

"Where's Kurt?" Jane demanded.

"He's right here," The man taunted.

"I want to speak to him," Jane insisted.

"Jane…" Kurt's voice came over the phone, "Don't you listen…"

When he was abruptly cut off Jane looked over at Roman in fear.

"If you don't come in the next two hours," The man told Jane, "I begin killing off your…family."

"Where?" Jane demanded.

He gave her an address before disconnecting the call.

"He wants me to come," Jane told Roman.

"Well you can't," Rich stated emphatically.

"He's going to start killing the others if I'm not there in two hours." Jane explained.

"You just gave birth…" Rich reminded her.

"But he doesn't know that," Jane looked over at Roman.

"No," Roman agreed, "It gives us an advantage."

"Call Patterson," Jane told Roman, "He might be tracking my phone."  
Roman passed her his phone and she dialed Patterson's number.

"Hello?" Patterson answered a question in her voice.

"It's Jane I know he has the team."

"We're looking for them," Patterson assured her.

"He just called me from Kurt's phone," Jane told her, "He gave me an address."

"You can't," Patterson denied,

"I am," Jane insisted, "I just delivered the twins."

"You…what?" Patterson demanded.

"My labor lasted for about thirty minutes." Jane explained.

"Are they okay?" Patterson worried.

"Their fine…beautiful," Jane admitted. "He won't know I'm not pregnant. That will give us the advantage."

"You've been on bedrest for weeks and haven't trained in months," Patterson argued, "What if you get hit and it hemorrhages something?"

"I'll wear a vest and you know my muscle memory is still there." Jane assured her.

"I'll call in backup," Patterson finally reluctantly conceded.

"Roman's going in with me," Jane warned her.

"I'll tell the team his on our side," Patterson assured her.

"I have our supply bag," Jane told her, "Roman and I will be on coms and wearing vests."

"Should I tell the team you've given birth?" Patterson asked.

"No!" Jane insisted, "Whoever has them has their coms…we're going in dark."

"Jane…" Patterson hesitated, "Be careful…If anything happens…Kurt…"

"We'll be careful," Jane assured her.

The second she hung up the phone, Roman moved in and swung at her.

Jane avoided the move and countered. Roman ended up on the ground.

"What the hell?" Rich demanded leaning over the twins.

"I just needed to see where she was physically." Roman explained accepting Jane's hand up.

"I'm a mess," Jane warned him.

"You might be swollen and puffy," Roman told her, "But you're still you."

"Thanks," Jane looked at him with a frown.

Jane moved over to her children and looked down at them with a tender expression. Rich took out his phone and took a picture of her with them.

"Rich," Jane protested, "I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful…" He denied, "Just in case…"

"Thanks," She smiled at him.

"We need to get ready." Roman warned her.

Jane went and retrieved the bag that Kurt kept in the bedroom closet. She put on the bullet proof vest and picked up her weapon. She then put on her maternity top and used some straps to stuff some padding to give the illusion that she was still expecting. Since she was still swollen, the effect was very effective.

When she joined the guys Rich protested, "You said you would wear a vest…"

She pulled up her shirt and exposed the vest and padding.

"Not bad," Rich said impressed.

"Rich," Jane walked over to him, "I am leaving you here to protect the twins…I'm counting on you."

"With my life." He said seriously. This was too important.

"Let's go," Jane told Roman. She walked over and gently brushed the cheeks of her sleeping children.

Rich watched them leave with a worried frown.

XX

Kurt looked at his team. It wasn't just Reed and Tasha, there were four other agents in the cell with them.

"She's not coming," One of the agents said in the silence.

"I hope she doesn't," Tasha looked at Kurt with a worried frown.

"She would never risk the babies," Reed was sure.

Kurt didn't say anything. He knew his wife…he knew she could do what most people couldn't, but he couldn't see any way she could protect the babies and still come here. He prayed that she didn't come…he knew she would. He looked over at the man that had brought this all about and wanted blood.

Jack walked over, but stopped just short of the bars.

"Worried she'll come…or she won't?" He taunted.

"Even if you kill us…" Tasha told him, "She'll make you pay."

"Such faith." He shook his head, "She's only human. When I first met her, I was star struck too. She was beautiful, lethal, a legend. I kind of had a little fixation."

Kurt simply watched him, waiting for the opportunity.

"She didn't realize just how important I would become to her," He explained. "I hold her life in my hands, her family, her child. She will do whatever I tell her. I bet I can even get her to kill you."

"You're mad," Reed accused him.

"Call me whatever you want," Jack didn't care, "I'm the winner."

"She's pregnant," Reed reminded him.

"I've seen her," Jack admitted, "I watch her all the time. She's one of those sexy pregnant women. From the back you really can't even tell…what has her swollen belly done to the tattoos? Maybe I'll have to find out."

Kurt felt his hands clench.

Looking over at the clock Jack made a sound of dismay, "Oh, dear, she only has fifteen more minutes. Who wants to go first?"

Just then the outside door opened and light flooded into the room.

Kurt's frantic gaze flew to the opening, praying with everything in him that his wife didn't walk through that door.

Jane stepped into the room and took stock of her surroundings.

"I didn't think you were coming," Jack chided her walking forward.

Jane's eyes fell on him, but didn't stop. She took in everything around her. The only time her eyes stopped even momentarily was when they fell on Kurt.

"You knew I would come," Jane denied.

"You look lovely," Jack complimented her, "A little tired."

"You have no idea," Jane said truthfully.

She took two more steps into the room and stopped.

"Don't be shy," Jack insisted, "We're going to get to know each other much better."

"I know everything about you I need to," Jane denied.

"So narrow minded," Jack chided.

Jane knew that she needed to get close enough to be able to take him down. She didn't know what traps he might have set or if he was here alone or had people working with him. Roman was in the rafters and Patterson was in a van outside. Her backup FBI team was waiting for her signal.

"Why are you doing this?" Jane demanded.

"You never really gave me a chance," Jack told her, "We could have been so good together…but you couldn't see it."

"It's a little late now," Jane told him.

"No," Jack insisted, pulling out his gun and pointing it at her, "It's not too late."

Jane brought her own weapon out and pointed it back at him.

"It is," She insisted.

"You only feel that way because of Kurt!" Jack insisted, "If it weren't for him and your kid…you would see."

"Drop your weapon," Jane warned him.  
"You drop yours," Jack warned her aiming for her stomach.

"You're trying to convince me of how great we would be together while threatening my child?" Jane demanded.

"Why aren't you scared?" Jack looked puzzled when she remained stoic.

"Because I'm going to kill you," Jane warned him.

"Jack," Kurt yelled at him, frantic.

Jack looked over at Kurt with a smirk. It was the opening that Jane needed. She was across the space that separated them in moments. She deflected the gun just as he fired and the shot when wide. She was able to strip the gun from him, but his fist connected with her cheek. She was able to lay him out, but he took her down with him. Before she could react, Roman's shot proved lethal. Jack fell dead to the floor and Jane looked up at Roman gratefully.

"Jane," Kurt was trying to tear open the metal bars in desperation.

"We're fine," Jane insisted, rising unsteadily to her feet. "Where are the keys?"

"On the desk," Tasha told her looking like she was about to pass out.

Jane retrieved the keys and moved over to the bars. Reed took the keys even as Kurt pulled Jane against the bars and ran his hands over her desperately. When he got to her stomach he froze and looked up at her in horror.

"What…?" He couldn't even get the question out.

"You missed their births," She told him sadly.

Reed had the door opened and Kurt was beside her in an instant.

"You had the babies?" Kurt lifted up her shirt and saw the padding.

"They're fine," Jane assured him.

"When?" Kurt demanded.

"Almost two hours ago," Jane explained.

"You gave birth…to twins and then came here to save us?" Reed asked in disbelief.  
"What's a girl to do?" Jane leaned against Kurt wearily.

"Where are our children?" Kurt worried bending down and picking her up.

"At our place," Jane admitted, "With Rich…"

"NO!" Tasha denied outraged.

"Sorry," Jane smiled at her, "He held them first."

"Did he deliver our children?" Kurt demanded with a scowl.

"No," Jane denied, "Roman did."

Just then Roman came down from the rafters and walked hesitantly over to them.

"Weller," He said.

Kurt turned to look at him and then did the unthinkable. He reached out and pulled him against them.

"Thank you," He told him.

Roman met Jane's eyes before turning away and whipping his face.

"Anytime," Roman told him.

Kurt turned back to Jane and buried his face in her neck. She could feel his arms trembling.

"Come home with me and meet your children," Jane whispered softly.

Kurt looked down at her tired face and kissed her gently, "Let's go home."

Rich was walking around carrying two crying babies when Kurt opened the door and carried Jane inside.

He walked over to Tasha and dumped on of the babies in her arms before turning to Patterson and passing the other.

"I do not deserve this kind of abuse," He told the room at large.

"Are they okay?" Jane worried.

Kurt placed Jane down his eyes glued to his babies.

"They must be hungry," Jane worried.

Kurt waited while first Tasha and then Patterson placed the babies in his arms. He felt moisture fill his eyes as he looked down at the two precious faces before him.

They stopped crying the second he pulled them close…almost as though they knew him.

"That's not right," Rich complained.

Kurt carried the babies over to Jane, before sinking down on the couch next to her. She looked at him while he looked down at them. Rich took pictures of the moment.

Looking up Kurt caught Jane's eyes…"I love you."

"I love you too." Jane whispered leaning in and kissing him gently.


End file.
